Reparando la Luna Nueva
by ZNessieCullen
Summary: Bella nunca salto del acantilado. 10 años despues, es la abogada mas eficaz y temible de America. el juicio mas importante de su carrera la hará reencontrarse con su pasado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, alguien ha sido enviado para asegurarse de que todo sea como debió ser. Alguien con una historia. Alguien con muchos secretos.
1. Prefacio

Reparando la Luna Nueva

_La pasión se consume en el olvido_

_Más nunca se olvida,_

_Porque la llama del amor siempre estará encendida,_

_Si lo reintegra una niña a la que llamaras tu hija._

_**Zarahi Castro**_

_La unión_

Prefacio **(Renesmee)**

Todo mi mundo, todo lo que conocía, lo que amaba, lo que me rodeaba, estaba otra vez en peligro. En el más grande de todos. Pero, sería más apropiado decir, que las personas más importantes de mi vida estaban en peligro, pero, aunque para mí sería la primera vez, y… para ellos…_la segunda_ pensé con desesperación, claro en este mundo. No estaban consientes de que esta sería como la ¿Qué? ¿6ta vez?, en el peligro mas emergente y oscuro, en donde todo lo que conozco, se perdería si para el campanazo de las 12 de navidad, no hacía que un amor irracional, volviera de las cenizas del olvido, del dolor, de la mentira y la decepción _¿es que jamás se iba a terminar?_


	2. Destino, Tiempo, Futuro

Destino, tiempo, futuro (Renesmee)

La cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

Todos estos días había visto a mi familia de allá para acá, de aquí para allá con todo tipo de cosas en colores rojo y dorado, rojo y dorado, rojo y dorado…

Me estaba hartando de esos dos colorcitos, pero…Tengo que planear la decoración del árbol, de que las escaleras tengan cada guirnalda y cada bolita de cada color correspondiente en su lugar…

_30 días, _me recordé,_ aun faltan 30 días…_

También debo asegurarme de que Emmet… _¡basta!_ Me grite _¡30 días Renesmee! ¡30!_

Tendrás tiempo suficiente para todo y ¡te podrá sobrar más de lo que pienses! ¡Dios! ¡Jasper! ¿Por qué tienes que estar cerca de Alice todo el maldito tiempo? ¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi euforia para tener además la de Alice que es la mía multiplicada por 10!, No había nada peor que Alice en días próximos a Navidad, podemos decir que es mejor tenerla como amiga… y asegurarse que no confundan el dorado con el ocre.

A pesar de todo, este día era de paz y tranquilidad.

¿Qué si todos estábamos atormentados por lo que tendríamos o no tendríamos que hacer por culpa de Jasper? Si. Pero era uno de los pocos - muy pocos - días en que todos estábamos reunidos en casa y no por todos lados, aunque sea batallando en nuestro interior, era algo que se agradecía.

Papá y mamá haciéndose cariños, la abuela Esme organizando la comida, el abuelo Carlisle con ella, tía Rosalie y tía Alice discutiendo que vestido debían usar para cierta ocasión en 30 días que no quiero mencionar el nombre - me estresaría solo de hacerlo - tío Emmet y tío Jasper distraídos viendo a sus esposas… y todo eso mientras llevábamos una desinteresada pero armoniosa conversación.

De pronto todo se volvió negro.

No veía, ni tocaba nada ni siquiera oía los murmullos que quería oír. La oscuridad me arrastraba hacia atrás volviendo mi cuerpo en un capullo.

_¿Estaré muriendo? _Me pregunte alarmada, y a pesar que lo intentaba no podía empujarme de nuevo hacia la oscuridad, ya que esta a la vez de que me arrastraba se iba absorbiendo y volviéndose en un fondo blanco.

Una vez que esta me absorbió por completo, me di cuenta que estaba parada en esa haría - el medio de la nada - totalmente blanca y sin final, era como estar en un cuarto infinito todo pintado de blanco, pero sin sombras ni paredes.

De pronto, a mi alrededor se fueron formado como copas de algodón, que flotaban a mi alrededor_ nubes_ pensé, además de que ahora se denominaban unos todos de dorado y azul por ese fondo blanco infinito, casi imperceptibles, pero que hacían de ese lugar menos terrorífico. Era oficial estaba muerta.

Sin previo aviso, tres figuras aparecieron delante de mí, se trataba de un hombre y dos mujeres los tres hermosos hasta lo imposible, pero en sus caras había una mueca de dolor nerviosismo, pero aun así sus caras eran de facciones suaves y a sus ves calmadas. ¿Raro? Ja! Lo más raro que he visto.

La mujer del lado izquierdo era tal vez la más hermosa, envuelta en una túnica rosa, sus facciones eran finas, pero no esculpidas por un ángel, si no que ella era el ángel, sus ojos me hicieron pensar en el mas azul de los océanos y sus imponentes rulos rubios caían como cascada por su espalda y los acomodaba una pequeña tiara en la parte superior de su cabeza.

El siguiente era un hombre de cabello y barba canosa pero parecía a el dios Zeus que sale en los libros ilustrados de mitología, _no_, me dije, no parecía, era idéntico, y mas con la túnica blanca que traía.

La ultima era una mujer, con facciones mas juveniles que los otros dos, pero no por eso menos hermosa, su cabello era de un castaño medio que caía lizo hasta su barbilla - y tenía en la parte superior también una tiara -, caía juguetonamente hasta su barbilla y sus ojos eran de un marrón que no pertenecía a alguna paleta de color, y se veían aun más tiernos con su vestimenta igual que la de la rubia pero de un color verde manzana.

Ambas me hicieron recordar a la tía Rose y la tía Alice, dos polos opuestos, pero a la vez similares.

- Bienvenida, Renesmee - me dijo la rubia, su vos sonaba como el océano, o como cuando las olas irrumpen en la costa.

- ¿estoy muerta? - fue mi brillante pregunta

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa sin despegar los labios

- No pequeña, no estás muerta - vacilo - al menos no por ahora… - escuche que murmuraba

- ¿por ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hice? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunte como poseída

- Muchas preguntas para pocas respuestas - hablo esta vez el hombre - estas en una pequeña parte del cielo Renesmee querida, pequeña, pero tal vez una de las más importantes, aquí se controla el espacio y tiempo de cada ser en la tierra de que cada destino y cada futuro que elija la persona sea acorde con lo que se merece y quiere… - hiso una pausa - pero como sabes, nosotros solo colocamos los elementos, no podemos forjar el destino de nadie.

- Casi siempre, digamos que un 99,9 por ciento realmente los destinos se juntan perfectamente, de una u otra forma - dijo esta vez la morena

- Pero hay casos, muy raros, a veces solo uno por cada milenio, y aun así es extraño, que los destinos son tan imposibles que no se llegan a juntar - dijo la rubia

- Cuando pasan estos casos, mandamos siempre a una persona del presente o futuro, que será la encargada de volver a juntar los destinos - dijo la que traía la túnica verde.

- Espera, espera, espera, me perdí - dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza - primero, ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

- Querida no somos demonios somos ángeles - me explico la rubia

- Saben de lo que hablo - dije desesperada mente

Ella me sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Destino - me dijo aun con la misma sonrisa - o más bien, soy - rectifico

- Tiempo - dijo el hombre

- Futuro - dijo la última mujer

- De acuerdo… - dije tratando de grabarme los tres nombres más extraños que había escuchado - ahora ¿Qué - hago - aquí? - pregunte lentamente

- Ya te lo dijimos - dijo sin perder la sonrisa la _Destino_ - tu eres esa persona Renesmee, la única capaz de reconstruir un amor es el fruto de este, y en tu caso se aplica más que en cualquiera

Ay, no

- Nunca habíamos visto un amor tan puro e intensamente imposible como el de tus padres - me explico Tiempo

- Y eso es precisamente lo que lo pone en peligro - hablo esta vez Futuro

- Veraz, siempre, para comprobar que los destinos son ciertos e irrevocables, debe hacerse un recuento de todos los hechos, que pasen otra vez, o que tengan el mismo resultado para así no afectar el presente - dijo con voz dura Destino

- Pero cuando los amores son así, y sobre todo con criaturas del otro mundo, el Demonio juega malas pasadas - dijo Futuro

- Tu padre Renesmee es una de las pocas criaturas creadas por el mal que tiene acceso al paraíso, a esas criaturas son las que hacen que el Demonio se ponga celoso y trate por todos los medios regresarlo al infierno, o en este caso a su propio infierno - hablo de nuevo Destino

- Generalmente no lo logra, como es el caso de tus tíos y tus abuelos, pero el amor de tus padres es tan frágil, ( a pesar de ser tan fuerte), que para él es demasiado fácil romperlo - inquirió Futuro

- Cometimos un error - dijo señalando el uno con el dedo Tiempo - lo subestimamos, no creíamos que sería capaz de romperlo, que sería como uno de sus intentos fallidos a pesar de haber cambiado tanto los hechos, pero no fue asi

- ¿Qué? Esperen… ¿Qué cambio? - dije en un suspiro

Ellos miraron sus caras e hicieron un coro perfectamente sincronizado de suspiros

- Tu madre nunca se tiro del acantilado Renesmee - comenzó Destino.

Me lo suponía

- Han pasado diez años y ella se mudo a New York cuando no soporto mas estar en Forks, y ahora es una de las abogadas más importantes de U.S.A con solo 28 años, y con su belleza a muchos le sorprende que este soltera - continuo Futuro

- Por cosas de la vida alguien en contra de tu abuelo lo metió en un crimen que no cometió en un hospital cercano a New York, a pesar de permanecer en secreto a paralizado a muchas clínicas de U.S.A, convirtiéndose en uno de los escándalos médicos mas polémicos de la década - finalizo Tiempo

- ¿y…? - les incite

- Que tu madre es el abogado principal del demandante, ósea, apoya al contrario - dijo destino

- Y a que no sabes quién es el abogado principal del lado de Carlisle - me ínsito Futuro

- Mi padre - respondí de inmediato - curso dos veces la carrera de leyes en Harvard, siempre que se trate de un asunto legal pondría sus manos en el fuego con mi padre.

- Ahí lo tienes, ninguno de los dos lo sabe aun, solo saben del caso, pero ahora, se verán obligados a verse las caras todos los días en un tribunal, donde batallaran nada más y nada menos que por la carrera del patriarca de tu familia - hablo Tiempo

- El problema, es que esperamos mucho para traerte, teníamos la esperanza de que la relación de tus padres se acomodara, pero ahora contamos con poco tiempo - dijo Futuro

- ¿Cuánto? - pregunte con filo en mis palabras

Ella suspiro antes de contestarme

- Treinta días - respondió sin mas

Sentí mi cuerpo caer sentada sobre la gruesa capa de nubes.

- Eso es imposible

- No podemos hacer nada al respecto, si su destino no se acomoda al sonar la campanada de las doce de Navidad, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer, el Demonio habrá cumplido su cometido - finalizo Futuro

- Pero sabemos tu personalidad y tenemos la fe de que solo tu lo podrás lograr - dijo Tiempo

- ¿Qué? Esperen… ¿no me ayudaran?

- Como te dijimos nosotros solo ponemos los elementos, no podemos crear el futuro de alguien - Futuro vacilo un poco - pero si podemos ayudarte, sin involucrarnos

- ¿en qué?

- En cuanto te enviemos estarás en el apartamento de tu padre, y te daremos la libertad de hacer lo que desees, puedes contárselo solo a él, a tu madre, a las personas que desees, te daremos la libertad de realizar cualquiera técnica que te parezca apropiada

- Te advertimos que habrá muchos obstáculos Renesmee y esperamos que seas sabia y encuentres a tus aliados, haz lo que sea necesario, pero salva esto, el amor de tus padres, tu vida y tu futuro - me dijo Tiempo

- Lamentándolo mucho esto es todo lo que te podemos dar, no podemos sobrepasar los límites, ya con enviarte estamos haciendo demasiado, solo tienes una oportunidad, solo una y la ultima - me advirtió Destino

- Espera - intervino Futuro - yo te puedo obsequiar una cosa - dijo ella ante las miradas de Destino y Tiempo.

Con una de sus finas manos, tomo un pequeño pedazo de una de las nubes que flotaban a su alrededor y con sumo cuidado le dio una forma que no pude identificar. Luego con un suave sopló de viento de sus labios envío la nube hasta mi dirección donde esta se enrosco en mi cuello, formando una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un rubi en forma de corazón.

- El corazón de un humano permanece vivo por un tiempo, y ese tiempo es el que tú tienes - me explico ella - cada día que pase una pequeña parte del corazón se irá volviendo diamante, que representa el corazón de un vampiro, detenido. antes de que el corazón este completamente blanco (quiero decir al terminar los treinta días) debes hacer que tus padres estén juntos de nuevo - finalizo.

- Suerte Renesmee, esperamos volver a verte, sabemos que lo haremos - me dijo Destino con una sonrisa

- Bien estoy lista, tendré que unir el mágico amor de mis padres en treinta días sin apoyo de nadie a excepción de mi, fácil, deséenme suerte - dije como ultimo antes de ver sus sonrisas y luego todo se volvió negro.

Comenzaba mi aventura.


	3. Duda

Duda (Renesmee)

La habitación era escalofriante.

De repente me recordé de la habitación de la _Bestia__1__, _solo que esta era mucho peor.

Las cortinas desgarradas, los miles Cd`s repartidos entre todo el piso, objetos de vidrio y cristal transparentes se encontraban esparcidos por todos los alrededores, y varias pinturas tenían la marca de unas garras en el medio de sus artes.

Pero había algo que se destacaba.

_Tonto vampiro despechado_

Era el olor de mi padre, su inconfundible aroma estaba regado por cada milímetro de esta habitación, y que la sumía en casi y destrucción.

Hacia un frio infernal, incluso más de los que había vivido en toda mi vida, pero entonces mire mi vestimenta. El vestido era largo y de color marfil, pero demasiado descotado para las bajas temperaturas de aquí.

Con un traspiés, logre moverme de mi lugar, en medio de toda esa destrucción, y me encamina hasta donde provenía la única luz que desenvolvía estas tinieblas, blanca como la nieve, y fría como el tempano.

Me las arregle para acercarme hasta donde provenía la luz casi sin mover nada de aquel desastre, y con cuidado aparte las cortinas desgarradas hasta que escuche su golpe sordo en el piso.

La ventana estaba cerrada y solo podía entreverse una pequeña parte de lo que se suponía era una gran metrópolis, con cientos de personas caminando por las delgadas calles entre el apogeo de la multitud.

Apoyándome en mi codo y con mi mano firme, ejerciendo la mínima fuerza para no quebrar el vidrio abrí con precaución una de las pequeñas rejillas del ventanal, haciendo que los finos vellos de mis brazos y hombros desnudos se erizaran hasta quedar totalmente en forma vertical ante el frio viento que repartía al abrirse la ventana completa.

Con un suspiro, intentando aflorar mi calor corporal al máximo, asome mi cabeza y la mitad de mi cuerpo en el ventanal y luego de un segundo de vacilación, me senté con cuidado en el marco de este, sosteniéndome firmemente del borde, en una posición que posiblemente mataría a un humano con un simple movimiento, pero sonreí complacida al ver lo fácil que me resultaba moverme de un lado a otro, no usaba ni la mínima concentración.

Mi mente estaba viendo algo mucho más interesante.

Manhattan se alzaba en todo su esplendor delante de mí, con ruidos ensordecedores y voces aullantes.

Había ido al Time Square, pero nunca me había aventurado a la isla de los gigantes, y mucho menos sola.

Con mi boca formando una gran "o" contemple todos los complejos de edificios que se situaban a mi alrededor, enumerando cada ventana y cada detalle de los mismos y mi vista se detuvo en el más grande, el que destilaba admiración. La _Torre de la libertad__2 _se levantaba hasta el cielo, en un aire que inspiraba respeto y nostalgia.

Estaba rodeado de arreglos florales, unos más bonitos que otros, y de miles de tarjetas en los mismos, en innumerables filas que no terminarían nunca. Casi todos los días colocaban, los familiares de las víctimas de ese fatídico _11 de septiembre_ las dejaban cada cuanto, en los cumpleaños de las víctimas, posadas en el lugar en donde estaban las dos torres, y ahora una sola.

Aparte mi vista antes de que mis ojos se humedecieran al ver a una señora mayor de los cincuenta años, dejar con lágrimas tranquilas en su rostro otro ramo de flores de un color amarillo, y a pesar de que trate con todas mis fuerzas no oír, ni todo el ruido de la ciudad hubiera sido suficiente para evitar oír sus murmullos dos torres se levantaron, y de ahí no saliste mas, feliz cumpleaños querido mío.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente concentrarme en otra cosa, a pesar de que lo intentaran, Manhattan siempre tendría una dura capa de tristeza debajo de su alegre y hermosa fachada, una cicatriz que me temo que ni el tiempo podrá curar.

Este lugar, inspiraba la tristeza, era simplemente el lugar perfecto donde podría estar mi padre, era la tristeza de sus ojos, un dolor inhumano, que ni el tiempo puede curar.

Con cuidado pegue un brinquito y me encontré de nuevo dentro de la habitación de colores cálidos, esta vez, fui un poco más inteligente y me coloque sobre los hombros las cortinas rotas que había tirado posteriormente al suelo y me la pase sobre los hombros creando un aislante contra el frio.

Por un segundo me pasó por la cabeza la idea de bajar y dar un paseo por la ciudad… pero pronto supe que era una estupidez, comenzando por mi ropa.

Me dispuse a ordenar todos los discos de música que me encontraba, de vez en cuando los volteaba y admiraba las canciones, comúnmente conocía una y me descubría a mi misma cantándolas tontamente.

Era una tarea repetitiva y nada emocionante, una que solo ocupaba a mis manos, no mi mente, que volaba como las alas de un colibrí en celo.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

No tenía idea. Ya estaba aquí y estaba segura de que mi padre llegaría en cualquier momento y _sabría_ que yo estaba aquí, de un modo u otro lo sabría, aunque me fuera en este mismo instante.

No podía hacer esto sola, a pesar de que me convenciera que si, era mentirme a mí misma. No sabía nada de su vida o de la de mi madre y no tenía idea de lo que me iba a enfrentar, y sabia que no iba a ser fácil.

Pero conocía a mi madre, eso sí, y también que ella era la víctima en este asunto, sabía que, si teníamos que enamorar de nuevo a alguien seria a ella.

Los únicos que de verdad sabían la historia eran los Cullen, y por lo tanto, los únicos que me podían ayudar.

y ahí tome mi decisión, mientras seguía colocando cada disco en cada estantería.

(Edward)

El viento azoto mi cara una vez más a mi paso vacilante por la ciudad.

_Une vez mas…_ esas eran las palabras que tenían más sentido para mí, siempre una vez más, otro paso, otro respiro, otro gesto, otra mirada… solo otra más, sin sentido, sin nada más de lo que era, girar los ojos hasta otra persona, nada más.

Cada respiro era una patada a mi frio y silencioso corazón, cada paso debilitaba aun mas mi alma, cada gesto rogaba ser eliminado antes de que acabara con migo en cuerpo y alma.

Porque todo eso me recordaba a una sola persona. Todo lo normal, hasta el más mínimo reaccionaba de forma inversa, cada vez que daba un paso adelante, cada vez que respiraba o no - daba lo mismo - era un maldito recordatorio de que aun "vivía", y eso era lo que me derrumbaba a los infiernos.

Porque no quería tener mi vida, porque esta vida no era mía, era de ella y al sentirse tan propia me partía en mil pedazos, porque no estaba dedicada al único lugar en donde debería estar.

Aun la recordaba, y no solo era ver su rostro en mi mente o deleitarme con su nombre aun sabiendo el precio que pagaría después, el infinito odio que sentiría por mi mismo luego por haberla dejado bajo la mentira mas infinita y menos cierta, eso no era problema, el problema es que odiaba desear no haberlo hecho, y eso era exactamente mi sulpicio, tenía que hacerlo, siempre me lo repetía, a pesar de que el deseo de lo contrario me invadiera.

Nunca lo había pensado así, al menos no antes de mi vuelta…

Sabía que no resistiría mucho sin regresar, y lo hice, me martille la cabeza pensando que solo con una sonrisa en su puro rostro sería suficiente, que con eso, pudriera existir el resto de mi eternidad en paz.

Y luego hable con Charlie.

No sabía con que quería encontrarme en Forks, tampoco sabía si esperaba sus palabras.

Dolió el mundo, el cielo y el infierno, pero no podía negar que no me sintiera una centésima feliz, que no me sintiera aliviado.

Dolió mas aun al saber que me sentía mucho más feliz que una centésima.

Lo había logrado, ella ahora era feliz, su vida y la mía ya no estaban entrelazadas, por fin había logrado salvarla.

Ahora tenía todo lo que yo nunca había podido brindarle, y eso era lo único que me mantenía de pie.

La amaba tanto o incluso mucho más de lo que la ame antes de esto, nada suponía diferencia, siempre seria solo de ella, sin nada por importarme.

Y por esa razón decidí no saber más de ella, solo sabía lo que había salido de la boca de Charlie hace ya unos seis años, nunca me empeñe en saber que más se había metido mi niña, a pesar de que mi corazón marchito gritara saber cada partícula de tierra que ella había pisado, todo lo demás me decía que dejarla, por ella.

Caminando por otro de los innumerables pasillos lo pensé, esperando, solo esperando que un rayo atravesara el techo y de un modo literalmente imposible, me matara.

Esperaba todo en esa ocasión, todo lo que todos los dioses hubieran puesto me lo esperaba y me daba lo mismo, como desde hace diez años.

Menos eso.

Un olor.

No podía ser posible…

No era _su_ olor, pero por primera vez en mi existencia, no estaba seguro de que no lo fuera.

Era tan parecido… pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo, su escancia estaba presente, tan hermosa, tan humana, tan floral…

Pero no sentía sed.

No, no olía humana, y mucho menos a ella, pero no estaba seguro.

Nunca había olido algo similar, tan hermoso y delicioso como el de _ella_, tan parecido a su esencia, tan igual… pero en el sentido que amaba, no en el que me daba sed, y por el que sufría por no beber.

Era _su_ olor, pero no el que un vampiro pudiera ver.

Pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, este olor era más… atraíble, al menos para el olfato humano, no me daban ganas de beberlo, ni ansias de ver el cuello de aquella persona.

Olía bien, demasiado, pero no para beber.

Si no para disfrutar.

Era mas dulzón que el aroma de _ella_, con mas personalidad, una mezcla de fragancias que se asemejaba mas a la de las golosinas que al de las flores.

Me sorpresa fue mayor al ver de qué lugar provenía.

Mi piso, el lugar de mis torturas, el lugar donde todo se reducía a la oscuridad.

Unos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza de una manera demasiado refinada como para ser de parte de un hombre, eran preocupados, nublados por algo que la ataba aquí.

No podía ser alguien de limpieza - a pesar de ver en su mente reflejadas mis cosas tiradas y ahora acomodadas en cada uno de los muy altos estantes blancos - ya que habían venido apenas ayer, y realmente dudaba que se les hubiera olvidado hacer o decir algo si quiera.

No era ninguno de mis hermanos, de eso podía estar seguro, desde que ese olor me inundo las fosas nasales.

Lo siguiente me dejo plantada n mi lugar.

- Tan, taran, tan, tan, tan - tarareaba alegremente una voz.

No podía ser.

Y en dos motivos.

El primero, era que esa voz, a pesar de ser más aguda y femenina era una copia exacta de la mía, casi sin diferencias ni distinciones.

Sentí que mi corazón muerto volvía a latir después de saber la segunda.

Esa era la canción, _su_ canción, en todos los sentidos.

No, no, no…

Simplemente no era… posible.

Sin más dudas ni remordimientos tome el cerrojo de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, haciendo que mi voz se callara automáticamente.


	4. ¿Imposible? ¡jà! si, claro

¿Imposible? ¡jà! Sí, Claro (Renesmee)

- - Soy tu hija

¡Oh! vamos papá, ¿tienes que ponerte en shock en este momento?

Era muy consciente de que me escuchaba.

Y aun así, no se movió ni un ápice.

Después de un par de maldiciones, y muchos "¿Quién eres?" y "¿qué haces aquí?", papá se mostraba mucho más confuso de lo que un hombre humano puede estar, era de esperarse de todas formas, una extraña que parecía haber salido de la nada ya que su hermana psíquica - mi tía - no había visto nada acerca de ella, le llega diciendo que es su hija, cuando es un vampiro virgen de 119, que supuestamente no puede tener hijos.

Muy creíble.

¿A quién quiero engañar?, inclusive en estos términos, no existía tanta demencia en el mundo.

Pero sabía por qué estaba en totalmente quieto e incluso un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Estaba viendo mi pelo, mi cara, y sobretodo mis ojos, esos ojos que estaban segura solo había visto en dos personas.

Mi abuelo, claro está, y en mi madre.

Estaba así, porque así como pareciera imposible, también era innegable.

¿Habían pasado dos segundos?, tal vez menos, pero vi como se disponía hablar y cerré los ojos.

- - No, no, no, no, es imposible - me tomo de los dos hombros - tú debes ser una niña muy confundida, no tengo idea de cómo llegaste aquí, pero definitivamente, _definitivamente _no puedes ser mi hija.

Realmente me estaba mirando como si estuviera loca.

Y no era para menos.

Sacudió su cabeza, me había escuchado.

_Vampiro_

Enseguida pensé.

Cuando creìa que no se podía poner mas pálido…

- - Escúchame, esto parece imposible incluso en _nuestro _mundo - enfatice la palabra "nuestro" - pero no lo es, solo escaso.

- - Creo que estas muy confundida… - tan terco como siempre, a pesar de descubrir un casi imperceptible ápice de inseguridad

- - No lo estoy Edward Anthony Cullen, antes Masen - era el momento de la acción - y te lo voy a probar

- - Imposible…

- - Naciste en Chicago en 1901, tus padres eran Elizabeth y Edward Masen, eran una feliz y normal familia, algo angustiada ya que deseabas convertirte en soldado, hasta que, con diecisiete años la influenza de gripe española golpeo a tu familia, influenza de la cual el doctor Carlisle Cullen, mi abuelo, te salvo convirtiéndote en vampiro y el primer miembro del clan Cullen - me encargue de hablar tan rápido como pudiese, necesitaba convencerlo lo antes posible, no fue necesario que me soltó y con ojos como platos me miro.

Decidí continuar, esto solo no bastaba.

Avance un paso hasta el

- - Vagaste por el mundo casi cien años sintiéndote in completo, hasta que, en el 2005, te cruzaste con una muchacha por la cual sentiste la sed más grande que jamás habías sentido, pero que, al poco tiempo te enamoraste perdidamente, incluso la salvaste de las garras de un vampiro que le daba caza - sus ojos estaban negros, llenos de un profundo dolor, bien, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- - Pero, que tras un trágico accidente en su cumpleaños número dieciocho decidiste dejarla a su suerte mintiéndole que no la amas - mi voz fue dura al final - esa chica, Isabella Swan ¿la recuerdas?

Su mirada reflejaba el dolor mas infinito que en mi vida había visto, me sentí la peor cosa del mundo, pero ya no había vuelta a tras, esta era la única forma de que él me creyera.

Me acerque más a él.

- - Bella es mi madre, papá.

Podemos decir que luego de… unas tres horas discutiendo, estaba relativamente en calma, me había creído, claro está, pero no terminaba de convencerse, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, No paraba de hacerme preguntas.

- -Y… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

No, otra vez no, por favor

Suspire

- -Ya te lo dije, Futuro, Destino y Tiempo me sacaron del mundo real, porque está en sumo peligro mi existencia en este mundo de pruebe, que si no arreglo en treinta días, todo lo que conozco, todo lo real se perderá para siempre - le respondí, de nuevo.

Apretó aun más sus manos en su cabeza

- -Y ¿que _debes_ hacer para que eso vuelva a la normalidad?, no, espera, ¿Cómo era esa realidad? - pude ver a través de sus manos como cerraba los parpados.

Me encogí en mi asiento.

El hombre que estaba frente a mi era el ser mas consumido que había visto jamás, no se parecía en mínimo a la persona alegre y feliz que había visto toda mi vida.

Parecía no tener vida.

Y en efecto, así era.

- - La realidad que debió pasar, papá - ahora era yo quien miraba al piso - ¿Cómo crees que era?, feliz, si, sobre todo eso - sonreí tristemente - parecía que nada podría arruinarlo, tu y mamá habían enfrentado tantas cosas… y por fin estábamos bien, a salvo, todos juntos…

Me encamine hasta él y le quite las manos del rostro.

- - Y por eso estoy aquí, para recuperar nuestras vidas - le dije mirando fijamente a sus ojos tristes.

- - No lo harás - insistió

- -Oh, sí lo haré - contraataque

- - No, es que no _puedes_ - tomo mis muñecas - mira Renesmee, eres adorable, realmente lo eres, y de verdad en cierto modo, aunque crea que me estoy volviendo loco, te creo, pero ella ya es feliz, de verdad, ella no está aquí, debe de estar en Forks, y aunque lo estuviera, no podemos hacer nada, no voy a dejar que ella este con un

- -¡no lo digas!, por favor - solté una de mis muñecas - ahora ¿Cómo sabes que está en Forks? - le sonreí

- -Porque…

- -¡no lo digas! - insistí - ¿Por qué razón tu estas aquí?, por el abuelo Carlisle ¿no?, un juicio

- - Si - me respondió - espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

- -Luego discutiremos eso - dije rápidamente - el punto es que ella está aquí, no se mucho de su vida, pero ahora ella…

- - Renesmee, por favor, no quiero saberlo - levanto una mano para indicarme que parara - prometí no involucrarme más, ella debe hacer su vida…

- - ¡puedes escucharme aunque sea solo esta vez! - grite - ¡ya esto no solo se trata de ti, sino de todos nosotros!, mi vida depende de esto y me vas a escuchar - gruñí - Isabella Swan es ahora una de las más temidas e importantes abogadas del negocio, no tengo idea de por qué no lo sabes y poco me importa, el punto es que ella peleara en una semana porque metan a Carlisle en la cárcel, por un crimen que ambos sabemos que no cometió, pero ella esta inconsciente de ello, por supuesto - finalice mi discurso ya articulando con las manos

- - Oh por Dios - de la impresión vi como se sentaba de golpe de nuevo - ¿estás segura de ello?

- -Tan segura como se que tu eres mi padre - le respondí

- -Pero es que no es… posible digo… de verdad no puede ser… - comenzó

- -No quiero escucharlo de acuerdo - me apresure a decir - debemos actuar, ya, no tenemos tiempo para pensar, ¡no tenemos tiempo para nada!, si ella está aquí, sean cuales sean las razones, y por tu comportamiento se que son muy fuertes - eleve la voz - es que algo paso y debemos averiguar que, te explicare en el camino las razones por las cual hago esto, ahora - abrí la puerta - adonde

Me miro confundido

- -No tenía de que estaba aquí, ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber en donde esta? - ahora parecía molesto

- -¡Entonces… no se… llama a Alice, has algo! - le dije desesperada, por primera vez sentía el collar que rodeaba mi cuello cientos de veces más pesado de lo que era.

Me leyó el pensamiento.

- -¿para qué es ese collar?

- -Luego te lo explico, ¡llámala! - le repetí con insistencia

- -¡No serviría de nada! - su futuro desapareció hace unos ¿Qué? 5 años, nunca volvió a tener una visión de ella…

- -Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? - mire su rostro.

Y sentí algo en la palma de mi mano.

Rápidamente la levante y mire el pequeño papel que cruzaba mi mano con tres palabras escritas en el.

Hope Street

Futuro

- - Hope Street - pronuncio antes de que terminara de leer - es una fundación de niños que han sido maltratados, está en Time Square, realizan numerosos espectáculos para atraer a numerosos abogados y que los mismos firmen en su causa.

- - Bueno, pues, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos - dije asiendo intento de irme antes de que me parara.

- - Espera, ¿de verdad lo crees?, ¿estás segura de que es ella la que te lo envió? - me pregunto escéptico

- - Lo creo, creo en los angeles, ¡vamos!


	5. Reencuentro ¡¿Què!

Reencuentro… ¡¿Qué?(Renesmee)

El volvo se detuvo en el aparcamiento del _Manhattan Mall _a solo unas calles del Empire State Building.

Mire a mi padre.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?, creía que íbamos a la fundación – le dije molesta.

Leí en el periódico hace un par de días que hoy estarían reunidos aquí en un pequeño espectáculo para los niños – me miro a los ojos - ¿estás completamente segura de - vacilo - …todo?

Levante una de las comisuras de mi boca, haciendo la sonrisa favorita de mi madre. Sus ojos mostraron nostalgia por un segundo.

Completamente - tome su mano entre las mías antes de hablar de nuevo – escucha, todo se solucionara, de una manera u otra.

Copio mi sonrisa y por primera vez desde que lo había visto en _este _mundo, me recordó al Edward de _mi _mundo.

Ahora – comencé – espero que tengas un plan, porque no podemos llegar infra gantes como otros espectadores y conseguirnos a la señora Swan disfrutando el espectáculo, eso sería demasiado raro, incluso para nosotros.

Me levanto una ceja.

Te pareces a tu madre cuando me miras así – me contesto sin perder la mirada nostálgica.

¡Oh!, retrocedan y… pausa.

El no… acaba de…

Una inmensa sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Así que lo aceptas – le dije apuntándolo con el dedo-

El solo sonrió.

No pude resistir la tentación de abrazarlo en ese momento.

Oh, um, interesante – murmuro justo antes de separarnos.

¿Qué?

Eres… cálida - me contesto – y suave, a pesar de que tu piel parece dura.

Y lo es – respondí - corazón latiendo muy rápido, igual a sangre caliente, sangre caliente, piel caliente, pero eso no es todo.

¿Qué no es todo?

_Puedo transmitir mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos a través del tacto, contigo no lo necesito a pesar de todo, lo estoy haciendo ahora._

Me miro con ojos como platos, yo solo sonreí.

Y puedo romper el escudo de mamá – informe - soy la única capaz de hacerlo.

¿Cómo…como lo haces?

Le coloque una de mis manos sobre la suya, aun en la palanca de contacto y lo mire dulcemente.

Después – le conteste – no hay tiempo ahora, ¿por dónde vamos?

El solo asintió con la mirada perdida.

Suspire.

_¿Preparado?_

Me miro con gracia escrita en los orbes dorada.

Ni en un millón de años estaré preparado para esto

_Pues listo o no allá vamos._

Bajamos coordinados del coche, yo aun tenía el vestido marfil y un chaquete de él sobre mis hombros. Los tacones resonaban en el piso del estacionamiento como el único sonido.

Luego de cinco minutos mi padre hablo.

Por esa entrada - señalo una puerta oscura, apartada de la principal – es la puerta de servicio, según el periódico, el espectáculo será en el ala este, veré si puedo leer en alguien, donde esta después.

Asentí.

La cerradura cedió con un poco de fuerza sobrenatural aplicada, y luego de revisar que nadie nos veía, pasamos despreocupadamente por el pasillo a oscuras.

El corredor se repartía por todo el centro comercial, acabando siempre en baños, lo que nos daba una buena posibilidad de acabar justo donde se encontraba.

Muy bien – dijo después de un largo silencio - esta es el ala este.

Podía ver a pesar de la oscuridad, corredores más pequeños que terminaban en puertas marrones. Supuse que estas a su vez serán los baños.

De acuerdo – dijo concentrado – es esta de aquí

Señalo la puerta a la izquierda e inmediatamente camino hacia ella con migo siguiéndole los talones.

Se oía ya el habla de la gente cuando entramos al baño. Con un suspiro, abrí la cerradura.

Se vía a varia gente viniendo y corriendo por todas partes, supe que estábamos entonces detrás de la pequeña tarima, en un intricado lugar en donde veía a varia gente maquillarse y a otra gente gritándole a los demás.

Nadie nos miro cuando salimos juntos del baño.

Nos miramos extrañados a la cara.

Vi que mi padre se puso alerta por un segundo, en el mismo momento en que una señora a mitad de sus treinta se acerco a nosotros.

¡Oh! _Mademoiselle_, que hermosa señorita y usted joven, -nos dijo con una sonrisa amable y con un fuerte acento francés – deben ser los voluntarios.

¿voluntarios? -pregunte.

Por supuesto _mademoiselle, _¡oh, los niños estarán tan felices!, ¿pero que hacen aquí? Vayan, vayan, deben arreglarse, ya va siendo hora -dijo mientras me empujaba hasta un lugar.

Señorita, nosotros no… - comenzó mi padre

Vamos, no sean tímidos, ¡los niños los esperan con ansias!, ya temíamos que nadie se levantara a cantar…

¿cantar? -mi emoción creció

Por supuesto _mademoiselle_, _La Belle et la Bête, _la Bella y la Bestia ¿no lo recuerdan?… ¿señorito?

Pues… claro – accedí - ¿Dónde me preparo…?

_Voici_- me indicò apuntando a unos espejos

_Merci - _le conteste al ver que se retiraba, cuando senti una mano fria tomando mi brazo.

Renesmee, ¿què demonios haces? -me miro con furia – nos vamos ahora mismo al publico…

No, papà -le dije seriamente soltando mi brazo - esto es perfecto, nos veremos pero ¡no hay nada que pueda hacer para hablar con nosotros!

No voy a… ¡Renesmee !

Pero ya era tarde, dos hombres me habían arrastrado hasta sentarme en un silla rodeada de una gran cantidad de espejos, en donde empezaron a colocarme sombras y mas carillas en la cara, también sentí que unas manos apuradas hacían de mi pelo un tuquè.

Me pasó rápidamente un vestido corto y amarillo, que se asemejaba mucho al de la película, solo que sin la abombada falta.

Rápidamente me vestí y vi a mi padre con una chaqueta azul en la mano.

Nos vamos ya de aquí – anuncio

No, por favor papà, ¿no me digas que nunca viste una película de Disney?

Yo… por supuesto que sí, pero no voy a cantar – sentencio

¡Arg! Bueno – gruñí – pero yo sí, cantare toda la canción sola, ya me toca

Bueno, es tu decisión – se cruzo de brazos

Bien.

Suspiro

Pero toma – me tendió una peluca de pelo lacio y rojo, casi parecía real -sabia que ibas a hacer algo como esto así que la agarre allí atrás, asegúrate que no te vea o sabrá que hay algo mal.

¿no es ese el punto? – le conteste tomando la peluca

En un mundo racional no aun no puede saber nada de ti, y toma los lentes - me tendió también los inmensos lentes oscuros color caoba

Bien – le conteste mientras me colocaba cuidadosamente la peluca en mi cabeza y ponía los lentes sobre mis ojos

¿me reconoces? - pregunte

Yo sí, pero un humano, y más desde lejos no lo hará - me confirmo

Señoritos, deben salir ya - nos aviso un señor de pelo negro

Solo ella, se encargara de todo -le contesto mi padre, el tipo solo se encogió de hombros

¡Arg!, sé que me arrepentiré de esto algún día – gruñí mientras la música comenzaba y yo aparecía en la tarima.

La suave tonada enmarcaba la cara de unos treinta niños que me miraban paraditos y atentos, les sonreí.

Tale as old as time  
>true as it can be<p>

Busque entre las caras encorbatadas a mi madre

barely even friends  
>then somebody bends<p>

La encontré casi en el medio, con una cara de preocupación y mirándome fijamente, oh, claro, mi voz, debía de parecerle familiar, a pesar de que la había afinado para el propósito de que no lo fuera.

Unexpectedly

Estaba cambiada, mucho. Su ondas marrones ahora estaban por sus hombros, sus cadera un poco más ancha y sus pechos más grandes, su cara habían abandonados todo rasgo de la niñez, pero a pesar de eso, no parecía tener veintiocho años, tal vez un poco menos. Seguía siendo mi madre.

Me dispuse a cantar la siguiente parte cuando de repente…

just a little change

La voz de mi padre sonó en vez de la mía.

small to say the least

Apareció con la chaqueta azul que llevaba en la mano, perfecto en sus eternos diecisiete años.

both a little scared  
>neither one prepared<p>

Le sonreí antes de cantar con él la siguiente parte.

Beauty and the Beast

Se oyó un gemido en algún lugar del salón, lo que basto para que mi padre volteara la cara y no me volviera a ver por toda la canción.

R&E: Ever just the same

E: ever a surprise

Cantaba, pero no me miraba o se concentraba, me distraje en los niños.

R&E: ever as before

R: ever just as sure

R&E: as the sun will rise

Me detuve por un momento para ver la cara de mi madre.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, su boca apretada en una fina línea y sus mejillas rojas.

R:Tale as old as time  
>tune as old as song<br>R&E: bittersweet and strange  
>finding you can change<br>learning you were wrong

E:certain as the sun  
>rising in the east<br>R: tale as old as time  
>R&amp;E: song as old as rhyme<br>beauty and the beast  
>Tale as old as time<br>song as old as rhyme  
>beauty and the beast<p>

Cuando la canción termino, los ensordecedores aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y… ya mi padre no estaba en el escenario. Observe llena de pánico como mi madre se alejaba.

¡Isabella Swan! - exclame por mi micrófono, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme, incluyéndola a ella.

En un acto de puro reflejo, me arranque la peluca de mi cabello y me quite los lentes, arrojando a ambos al suelo.

Con una mano desarme el Tuquè en mi cabeza y deje que mis rizos cayeran libre y desordenadamente por mi espalda.

Se cara estaba en blanco y sus ojos como platos.

Creo que yo sé demasiado pero… - hice una pausa – tanto como tú.

Sha la la la

Sha la la la

Solías llamarme tu ángel

Decías que me habían mandado del cielo

Mientras me sostenías en tus brazos

Pensé que te sentías muy fuerte

Cante a capela la canción, mi canción, poco importaba que hubiera o no música. Tenía poco tiempo.

Nunca quise que te fueras

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me abrazaras

Observe como los espectadores empezaban a sonar sus palmas para hacerme un fondo más agradable que la selección, sonreí

Te extraño

Extraño tu sonrisa

Y aún dejo caer una lágrima

De vez en cuando

Un gemido exclamo de sus labios.

Había escrito esta canción con ella, por ella.

Y aunque es diferente ahora

Tú sigues aquí de alguna manera

Mi corazón no quiere que te vayas

Abrió un poco sus labios pintados de un color carmín mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Y necesito que sepas

Que te extraño

Sha la la la

Te extraño

Allí corte la canción, ya era suficiente.

Nos observamos la una a la otra por un largo momento, mientras sentía los ojos de mi padre alternarse entre ella y yo cada segundo.

Y entonces justo cuando iba a hablar, me cortó las palabras una pequeña niña de piel albina y cabello castaño oscuro que apareció tomando de la camisa a mi madre.

**¡Hola!, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mí personalmente me encanto, el modo en que se están abriendo Edward y Nessie es increíble, de tal palo tal astilla ¡díganmelo todo en sus comentarios! Porque adivinen ¡comentar es gratis!**

**Ah! Y este fic tendrá un millar de sorpresas, nada es como ustedes creen, lloraran, reirán y exclamaran muchos "ahh"**

marijo96: **¡muchísimas gracias!, siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero me fui de vacaciones, estamos hablando!**

Angie Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Saludos a ti también linda!**

Cullen Forever: **Gracias linda! Creo que en el cap tienes tu respuesta, aun es una igconita… lo de los Cullen… muy, muy pronto verán que pasa con ellos;) besooosss!**


	6. Momento familiar

Momento familiar (Renesmee)

¡¿Tiene una hija?

Di otra vuelta.

No podíamos decírtelo – me dijo la morena.

Volví a pasar al frente de ellos.

Esto no puede estar pasándome, quiero decir ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo?, no fui una mala hija, me gustan los animales, cuido a las plantas ¡solo me he acostado con un hombre en mi vida!, ¿no puedo estar tan mal o no?

Las imponentes figuras me miraron suplicante.

Oh, sí, volvía a estar al frente de los tres ángeles, había descubierto – o mejor dicho, ellos lo hicieron por mí – que podían comunicarse conmigo estando yo dormida.

Luego de que mi madre había escapado de una multitud, con una niña exactamente igual a ella, mi padre había entrado en un ataque emocional que lo desarmo por el resto del día, y a eso de las cinco recibimos una llamada desesperada de Alice preguntándole porque "demonios" no había poder haber visto absolutamente nada de él, luego de una breve explicación tenia a seis vampiros – regados por todas partes de Estados Unidos – viniendo a nuestro encuentro en una nuestra casa al norte de Nueva York. Y estos tres ángeles no me podía explicar cómo demonios mi madre tiene una hija. Genial.

Bufé.

Era riesgoso darte este tipo de información, debes entendernos – me dijo Destino – era peligroso.

¿peligroso?, ¿peligroso?, ¿peligroso para qué?, ¿Qué daño podrían haber hecho? – les grite

El primero era que nos gritarías – me contesto Tiempo.

Lo mire a los ojos.

¡no!, ¡estaría feliz de la vida! – le conteste sarcásticamente

Futuro me miro severamente.

Era peligroso que supieras tantos detalles de la vida de tu madre, estaríamos interfiriendo con "Curso", y eso nunca es de su agrado – vacilo – debías saberlo por ti misma

Suspire.

De acuerdo – coloque mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz – solo tengo una pregunta, una sola pregunta y luego pueden mandarme al infierno - Destino me frunció el ceño. Tome una respiración profunda - ¿Quién-es-el-padre?

Pronuncie las palaras despacio y con precisión. Estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, esto no era bueno.

Destino cuadro los hombros, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Futuro de mordió los labios, oh esto se está poniendo aún más feo.

Pues… - comenzó Tiempo – debes entender que nunca se pudo hacer nada, además se puede corregir.

Oh, oh

Si, además no es tan malo, la verdad la niña es adorable – dijo de ahora Futuro, retorciéndose las manos.

Y es totalmente igual a Isabella…

¡YA! ¡díganme de una vez quien es! – exclame, aunque…

Tiempo suspiro, mientras cada pieza iba cayendo poco a poco, mis cejas se levantaron y mis ojos se achicaron, mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

Creo que ya lo sabes – concluyo

La furia inundo mi pecho.

¡Maldita sea!, ¡voy a matarlo! ¡cómo se atreve…!

¡silencio! – sentencio Tiempo – al señor no le gustara oír tus blasfemias aquí.

Pero es que es… repulsivo

No tanto la verdad, nunca ustedes lo habían…

¡páralo antes de que me venga la imagen a la mente! – detuve a Futuro

¡oh vamos ni que fueras una Santa! – me contesto Tiempo

¿saben una cosa? Solo dos hombres me han visto desnuda en toda mi vida, mi padre y mi esposo ¡no quiero imaginarme con el allí…!

¡ya basta! – grito Destino – esto no se trata de esto, aquí lo importante es que Renesmee, vas a hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer, solo que con esa niña involucrada ¿nos has entendido?

La mire incrédula

¿Qué demonios quieren que yo haga?, ¿Qué le compre pañales y le cante canciones?, ¿sabiendo que es hija de Jacob y mi madre? -le grite

El punto, es que es tu hermana – me miro seria – tu hermana y no tiene nada que ver en esto, por alguna razón está allí, y por esa razón es que la veras.

Suspire.

Era verdad, la niña no tenía la culpa e nuestros pecados, de hecho, en el breve tiempo en que la vi, no pude ver nada el hombre que casi se queda conmigo.

Suspire. Había algo en ella que ya me hacía querer conocerla. Después de todo, si era mi hermana en cierto modo.

De acuerdo – accedí

Ellos asintieron, felices.

Ah, ¡esperen! – exclame, al ver que la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, de nuevo se puso blanca y clara – sobre mi petición…¿lo han pensado?

Ellos me miraron disculpantes

Por favor – suplique – necesito verla, por favor…

Destino me coloco su mano de algodón en mi hombro.

Entendemos tu desesperación – me contesto – sentimos con toda el alma no poder hacer nada, podría arriesgarla, solo tú puedes con los pasajes en el tiempo y espacio porque eres la elegida

Suspire despacio mientras sentía las lágrimas aproximándose.

En alguna parte de mi lo sabía, lo siento.

Note, a pesar de mi mirada nublada como Futuro bajaba sus ojos hasta el suelo.

¿tienes alguna otra pregunta? - Pregunto Tiempo después de un silencio eterno

Me repuse rápidamente

¿Qué hay después de la muerte?

Los tres, al mismo tiempo rodaron los ojos.

Que original - exclamo Futuro, mientras que al mismo tiempo la oscuridad volvía a absorberme

¡no podía faltar!

¡Ah! y una última cosa – me indico la voz de Destino -mira debajo de tu cama

Y me desperté.

Papá estaba parado justo a mi lado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Oh, oh.

En un rápido movimiento metí mi cabeza debajo de la colcha.

Videos.

Una sonrisa se me formo en la cara.

Creo… ¡que tenemos reunión familiar!

Es imposible

Edward…

No, Esme - Rosalie le dedico una mirada asesina

¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Hermano…

Es improbable…

Una locura.

Demasiadas voces a la vez. Comprendía y a la vez no lo hacía.

Pues algo ha de estar pasando…

Rose se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo.

¡no Alice! ¡no-pasa-nada! – grito lentamente.

Alice se incorporó también, con cuidado y haciendo una mueca de dolor al quedar frente a su hermana.

Rosalie, no puedo ver nada, no puedo ni moverme ahora mismo ¡siento que mi cabeza me va explotar si estoy un segundo más cerca de…eso! – me apunto con su dedo índice sin mover ni un centímetro su cabeza.

Mi padre se incorporó violentamente.

Alice – pronuncio y a la milésima de segundo, Jasper ya estaba de pie a su lado. Carlisle más atrás

Cuidado Edward – le advirtió mi tío

Él lo miro con violencia

Cuidado a ella - le advirtió

La ira brilló en los ojos de ambos hermanos.

Yo aún seguía muda.

¡Basta los dos! -grito Carlisle, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta Alice.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres segundos tal vez?

Desde hace cuento estas sintiendo dolor Alice – Carlisle tenía una aspecto clínico

Alice lo miro con las manos en los ojos.

Empezó cuando estaban como a un metro de la casa - susurro, tan rápido que creí no entender por un momento - empecé a ver borroso, y dolía, mucho.

"nunca me había pasado nada parecido, con nadie...

¿podrá ser una excepción? No sería la primera…

Déjame terminar – se apresuró rápidamente Alice - pero gracias por ayudarme, porque ayer, no solo se puso borroso el futuro de Edward sino que también desapareció por unas horas.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Y en unos vampiros eso era decir mucho.

El rostro de Emmet era inescrutable, lleno de confusión, el de Jasper era de perplejidad con un deje de culpa, el de Carlisle tenía una especia de añoranza extraña, Esme parecía a punto de derramar lágrimas imposibles, y el de Rosalie era una máscara vacía. Alice parecía a punto de estallar. Y lo hiso.

Me contuve por ella – continuó apuntándome – pero no más, he estado aguantándome durante diez años

No te habíamos visto en tanto tiempo Edward… y esto…. – lamentaba Esme

¿tienes idea de todo lo que hemos sufrido?, ¡egoísta, no eres más que eso Edward Cullen! – siguió gritando Alice.

Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se sintió, como le afecto… - intervino Carlisle

El rostro de mi padre, que antes estaba lleno de ira, paso a una especia de vacío. Mirando a la nada.

¡nos apartaste de ella! - Intervino Emmet, mas furioso de lo que espere

Paren - rogué en un suspiro, al ver la cara de mi padre.

Por supuesto, no me escucharon.

Nos separaste Edward, eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar – siguió Rosalie.

¡Paren! - grite tan alto como mi garganta me lo permitía

Siete pares de ojos e clavaron en mí.

Que gracioso, podía apostar todo lo que tenía que siete vampiros habían olvidado mi presencia.

Cerré mis ojos y suspire.

Quieren saber dos cosas – dije lentamente, sin abrir mis ojos - como se ha sentido Bella y si soy la hija de Edward.

Nadie movió un musculo. Lo tome como un sí.

Síganme

Me levante con los ojos aun siguiéndome y olfatee cuidadosamente el ambiente. Madera de roble. Perfecto.

Papá tomo la iniciativa, me condujo – sin decir una palabra - hasta el pequeño cuarto, donde un piano de cola me esperaba.

En muchas cosas me parecía a mi padre, pero había solo una, en la que, según mi propia madre, era idéntica y en la que no podía ser hija de otro.

Apenas fui consiente de mi familia colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mientras me sentaba trate de recordarme a la perfección las notas de aquella canción, y más importante, a los tiempos en la que la escribimos, hubo lágrimas, dolor, pero estaba bien, porque todo eso ya había pasado. Eran cosas de las que más nunca tendríamos que preocuparnos.

Que diferente era esa situación de esta.

De otro suspiro – para variar - y coloque mis manos en las letras.

La melodía era suave, sencilla, parecida a las gotas de lluvia al estamparse contra el suelo, constante.

_Quizá bastaba respirar,_

_Solo respirar muy lento_

Escuche varios gemidos al oírme, tanto mi voz como la manera en la que tocaba, tan igual a él.

_Recuperar cada latido mío_

_Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estas_

_¿Y ahora a dónde vas?_

Esta vez solo escuche un gemido, suave y aterciopelado.

_Porque yo no…_

_Puedo acostumbrarme aun…_

_Diciembre ya, llego…_

_No estás aquí_

_Yo te esperare hasta el fin_

El mismo gemido sonó.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras presionaba con más fuerza las teclas del instrumento

_Y ahora no_

_Hoy no_

_Hay tiempo de explicarte_

_Ni preguntar, si…_

_Te veo suficiente_

_Yo estoy aquí…_

Usaba toda la potencia de mi voz para esta canción. Mi cuerpo era una cárcel de emociones desbordadas. Mire a mi padre

_Y quiero, hablarte_

_Ahora_

_Ahora…_

_y se rompen en mis dientes_

_las cosas importantes_

_esas palabras_

_que nunca escucharas_

_y las sumerjo en un lamento_

_haciéndolas salir, son todas para ti_

_una por una aquí._

Mire a mi familia, que estaba perpleja mirándome.

_Las sientes ya…_

_Besan y se posaran_

_Entre nosotros dos_

_Si me faltas tú_

_No las puedo repetir_

_No las puedo pronunciar_

_En cambio no_

_Me llueven los recuerdos_

_De aquellos días_

_Que_

_Corríamos al viento _

Esta vez se escucharon varios gemidos, y un jadeo que se identificó a los demás.

_Quiero soñar…_

_Que puedo, hablarte_

_Ahora_

_ahora_

_en cambio no, hoy no_

_hay tiempo de explicarte_

_también tenía ya_

_mil cosas que contarte_

_y frente a mi…_

_mil cosas, que me arrastran junto a ti._

_Quizás bastaba respirar, solo respirar muy lento_

_Hoy es tarde,_

_Ho en cambio_

_No._

Y cuanto la última nota sonó, vi la sala en silencio a Carlisle diciendo:

Increíble, realmente es tu hija ¿cierto?

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero, como dije antes, me animan los comentarios a escribir, como solo recibí uno…. Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, me encanto ver cuanta gente visitaba la historia y la agregaba a favoritos y a alertas ¡son los mejores!

PD: ¿quieren que actualice antes de Navidad? Puedo hacerlo con gusto (el próximo capitulo es uno de los más emocionantes) pero necesito como mínimo 4 comentarios antes del jueves! ¿se apuntan al reto?

1


	7. Vacìo

Vacío (Bella)

"Charles, quiero los papeles del nuevo caso en mi escritorio para las cinco" el reloj sonaba constantemente en el escritorio. "¿Aun quieren el anonimato?"

Tick, tick, tick

Se sopló la nariz un par de veces, cuando habló, su voz sonó estropeada "Si señora Black"

Coloque una mano en mi frente, mi otra mano buscaba rápidamente en la primera gaveta de mi escritorio.

Tick, tick, tick

"te he dicho que me llames Bella, Charles, o señora Swan" mis ojos jamás dejaron la montaña de papel a mi lado "demonios, tengo que ir por Lily"

El reloj del perfecto escritorio de madera marcaba las dos y media. Plena tarde fría en el bajo Manhattan.

Todo era perfecto en mi vida, muy humano.

La gran oficina, perteneciente a la mejor firma de abogados de Estados Unidos, llegaba casi a los doscientos metros, de paredes azules y grandes ventanales que daban una multimillonaria vista del Central Park, además de estanterías de carísima madera y dos muebles en color naranja.

Salí haciendo un estruendo con la puerta de color chocolate mis espaldas. Sully, la secretaria se puso de pie al minuto que en vio mi rostro, con ya dos papeles en la mano. Jack también se asomó.

"el señor Agelvis volvió a llamarla señora" me detuve en mi sitio para mirarla "dice que trato llamarla anoche, que la quiere y que compre la Buzz hoy, quiere que se divierta un poco, ya lo hice para usted" me tendió la revista con su manos derecha "fue nombrado el…

"el hombre más sexi de la década, lo sé, Sully" conteste. Mordiéndome los labios por mi hipócritez.

No tanto como el hombre…detente Bella.

"Hu-hu, Swan, eso ya debería ser una costumbre para ti" Jack se acercó a mi lugar y me coloco su mano en mi hombro "No le servirán mucho las revistas Sully, romperá el corazón de miles de solteras este veintiséis"

Rompió a reír estruendosamente. Cerré los ojos y me apresure aún más a la salida. Los no murmurar algo a mis espaldas. Tampoco que me importara.

Mi chofer me esperaba pacientemente en medio de la lluvia torrencial, sin siquiera molestarme en abrir el paraguas, me empape en medio de la tormenta sin importarme nada más que llegar al coche, hacerme un ovillo y escapar del mundo por dos segundos.

Ayer me desperté pensando en cómo mi vida iba a seguir tan igual o solo un poco mejor que antes. Tenía al juicio que paralizo a los médicos del país en mis manos, un juicio que seguramente ganaría a pesar de mi cliente ser un patético e inútil escarabajo, y que reafirmaría mi puesto como la abogada más importante de la nación. Le regalaría a Lily la muñeca que tanto quiere y pasaría las navidades conmigo, luego se iría a Forks con su padre para y yo pasaría año nuevo con Alex. Todo calculado, por supuesto, después ella regresaría y continuaría con los negocios, y negocios y negocios y más negocios.

Luego de la universidad, con ya una hija y un divorcio a cuestas – tiempos que trato de no recordar con todas mis fuerzas – me concentre en darlo todo por Lily, resulta que en ese camino – al que llamo ser humana – descubrieron lo increíblemente talentosa que era aplastando huesos en un tribunal. Isabella Black es el detonante en el mundo de las leyes. Después de todo eso era lo que él había querido para mí.

Tiempo después conocí a Alexander Agelvis. Un empresario, que se pasaba de cuanto en cuanto recorriendo todo el país

Los hombres no estaban exactamente en mi lista más nunca en mi vida. Pero con Alex todo era perfecto, nombre perfecto, perfecta apariencia, edad correcta, trabajo extraordinario…¿Por qué no?

Y el anillo de más de diez y ocho quilates de diamante me peso más de una tonelada en este momento.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro, el dolor insoportable que casi no había sufrido desde el nacimiento de mi hija afloraba desde mi pecho, inundando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Ira, confusión, dolor, más confusión… mi cuerpo humano no podía soportar tanto.

Al verlo allí, mis pobres memorias humanas no le hicieron justicia. Era tan perfecto, tan magistral. Y al ver la mujer a su lado fue… terrible, peor de lo que nunca imagina, ver, o creer mejor dicho, a pesar de todos estos años en los que había retomado mi vida, que él había encontrado a alguien hermosa, inmortal, perfecta fue la confirmación de lo que había esperado todo el tiempo en que no lo vi, pero, después de tanto tiempo, ¿había pensado que sería igual de doloroso?

No.

Al ver que la perfecta mujer se quitara violentamente la peluca y se arrancara los lentes de la cara, no me quedo otra cosa que gemir.

Eran iguales, prácticamente iguales, el cabello ondulado y cobrizo de la chica era desordenado al igual que el de él, sus rasgos, sus movimientos, todo era exactamente como él. Y su belleza era tan abrumadora que tuve que apartar la vista.

Tuve que irme. Tuve que irme al momento en que canto y supe que lo sabía. No podía soportar tanto, así que tome a mi bebe y prácticamente Salí huyendo de allí. Tratando con todas mis fuerzas que mi hija no viera el agujero profundo que se instalaba en mi corazón.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que me había pasado, tenía que aparecer él. Justo cuando mi vida por fin lograba estabilizarse, tenía que aparecer.

Verlo fue como si mi corazón tomara u vuelco. El odio, la ira me invadió por unos momentos, y luego un sentimiento que no supe descifrar también me lleno.

No estaba preparada, ya que la voz desapareció hacía ya mucho tiempo. Prácticamente desde que me di cuenta que también amaba a Jacob. Supe que no tenía sentido arriesgar mi vida para oír algo que jamás volvería. Que nunca me amo. Que nunca signifique nada para él.


	8. La charla al estilo Vampiro

"La charla" al estilo vampiro (Renesmee)

Es increíble

¡eres tan bonita!

¡Te pareces tanto a Edward!

¡Edward es increíble!

Hijo esto es…

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿con quie…

¡Basta! – exclame a todo pulmón - dios esto es como revivir mis tres primeros días de vida otra vez – me estremecí

Mis ojos fueron a otra dirección en el momento en que escuche un jadeo.

Rosalie tenía sus manos perfectas en sus cienes, su cara de ángel se veía desfigura y llena de absoluta agonía. A la velocidad de un rayo, Emmet se había colocado a su lado, sosteniéndole los hombros con sus inmensos antebrazos mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la infinita cascada de ondas doradas.

No lo entiendo – repetía una y otra vez, en un tono de voz tan baja que me era incluso a mi difícil entenderla – yo…tu…

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos. La sala se había puesto en un silencio sepulcral y no era necesario tener el don de mi padre para saber lo que cada uno estaba pensando.

Tome una respiración profunda, cerrando mis ojos con ella. Me acerque rápidamente hasta su posición, colocándome justo a su frente, la mire con ferocidad hasta que por fin me abrió los ojos.

Ellos mostraban tristeza, desilusión, incompetencia, impotencia y mil sentimientos más que no pude descifrar. Me arrodille en el suelo antes de hablarle.

Tía Rose – decidí usar su apodo esta vez – sé que es…difícil de entender, es más, sé que todos aquí quieren saber cómo es que esto es posible… - mire a todos reafirmándolo – y no solo el hecho de que me haya materializado aquí si no como es posible de que un…_vampiro_ pueda… concebir.

Mi tono trato de ser el más maternal posible, tenía practica en ello, pero no evito que en sus ojos se viera un destello de dolor. Emmet apretó aún más sus brazos a su alrededor.

Me incorpore lentamente, con los ojos de toda mi familia en mí y me sete al lado de Emmet.

-para que un embarazo suceda el… cuerpo de una mujer debe de cambiar para poder abarcar al bebe los nueve meses antes de su nacimiento – los mire a todos, tenían una mirada clara para permitirme que continuara – es por eso que las vampiras no pueden tener hijos, sus cuerpos no pueden cambiar, están físicamente paralizadas.

"pero si lo piensan bien, el cuerpo de un hombre no debe cambiar para tener un hijo, y es allí donde va mi punto.

"Carlisle – lo mire – llego a una teoría que parece aceptable y es la única razonable biológicamente, la sangre de todos ustedes fue sustituida por ponzoña, pero… - les sonreí – solo la ponzoña que hay en la boca es la que es capaz de transformar, la ponzoña que va a… otras partes del cuerpo, como la que se utiliza para, ejem, ya saben – estaba segura de que un tomate se vería pálido a mi lado en este momento – Dios no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, hacer una…

¡Una erección! – salto mi tío Emmet – una maldita erección, no es tan difícil

Gracias – conteste – ahora, sus espermatozoides están congelados como ya sabrán, pero al estar en contacto con un cuerpo humano, esos espermatozoides se calientan y digamos que se…derriten y… se liberan, creando la fecundación – concluí con una sonrisa.

Con todos los ojos posados en mi e incluso una boca abierta por parte de Carlisle, me di cuente de lo único que podría resultar gracioso en este embrollo.

¡Oh por Dios!, acabo de darles "la charla" versión vampiro – me empecé a reír como una tonta. Faltaron apenas unos pocos segundos para que me diera cuenta de que nadie se estaba riendo con - ¿Qué?

Alice se me acerco

Eres increíble – me dijo antes de abrazarme con sus diminutos brazos, a su vez de que, en puntillas, enterrara su rostro en mi cuello – me da dolor de cabeza hacer esto, pero… no puedo evitarlo. Cielo, te ríes igual a Bella, pero sonríes igual a Edward, así que…

Creo que todos lo sabían, simplemente que ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. La reacción de saberlo firmemente paso por los rostros de cada uno. Por diez minutos, nadie dijo nada.

No puedo seguir con esto – fue lo primero que escuchamos de la boca d mi padre. En menos de tres décimas de segundo se había levantado dispuesto a abandonar la sala.

Me incorpore tan rápido que el vértigo me azoto. Demonios, creo que había logrado la velocidad de la luz esta vez.

Hijo…

No Carlisle – finalizo – es todo.

Su respuesta no daba lugar para la duda.

No, no lo es – exclame – si lo fuera yo no estaría aquí

¿A qué te refie…

A que estoy aquí, para arreglar todos los errores que has cometido – le dije firmemente – tienes derecho a saber que soy tu hija y también la de Bella, tienes derecho a saber que mereces ser feliz, tienes derecho a saber que…¡que maldita sea! ¡Estas casado y no eres virgen! ¡¿feliz? – me tape la mano con la boca en lo que las palabras salieron de mis labios.

Todos los pares de ojos que había se pusieron en mí.

-ja, mmm ¿olvide mencionar esa parte verdad?

**Hola! Bueno, ya, ya, los tomates para después, lo siento de acuerdo, me tarde un mundo, un celo y un infiero pero es que comencé las clases y…. bueno, todo un embrollo, sé que este capítulo no es el mejor, pero sufro de una baja de inspiración para estos ¡les prometo que los otros serán mejores! Entre más comentarios más rápido actualizo chicos!1**


	9. Segundo encuentro

Segundo encuentro (Edward)

Diez de la mañana en pleno Manhattan, Carlisle caminaba a mi lado con el mismo ceño fruncido de hace dos días. No hablábamos. Las palabras no alcanzaban para este momento.

Una leve brisa nos azoto, en ella pude percibir un ápice del aroma de Bella. Cerré mis ojos mientras los millones de recuerdos me inundaban. Ella comienzo cereal, su sonrisa aquella primera mañana, sus ojos perspicaces cuando averiguaba mis planes. El pecho se me encogió de un modo incomprensible para la mente humana. Carlisle se limitó a colocar una mano en mi hombro. Él también la había olido.

Sabía dónde estaba. Estaba a unos cien metros de mí en este momento, sentada en alguna silla de un tribunal, inconsciente de que después de diez años podría volver a verla.

Alguna vez, hace ya demasiado tiempo, me pregunte si todavía me amaría. Si estaría esperando por mí en algún lugar tanto como yo esperaba por ella. Deseche el pensamiento tan pronto como vino a mi mente. En ese entonces, hubiera hecho todo por tenerla de nuevo. Por eso volví, cinco años después.

Cuando la vi, arrullando a una bebe después de haber hablado con Charlie, el dolor no se pudo comparar a ninguno en esta tierra. Era inhumano, monstruoso. Pero también, me sentí feliz. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto a toda mi existencia. Era perfecta. Ella era perfecta. Nunca supo que la había visto, pero yo si la supe.

Me había resignado a vivir mi vida llena de soledad. Había cumplido mi cometido, ¿eso no era lo que había querido?, verla feliz, realizada, humana.

Alguna parte egoísta de mi me decía que no.

Al ver a Renesmee y – después de un par de días – saber que ella había venido de…mí, de _nosotros _me hizo confundirme por primera vez desde que Carlisle me convirtió. Luego de que el impacto pasara, me di cuenta de que de verdad era…_mi hija_, y _la hija_ de Bella. En algún extraño y paralelo mundo, lo era. Y ahora, lo era aquí también. Saber eso con certeza me lleno la cabeza de cientos de imágenes. Bella sosteniendo a _nuestra_ hija, yo en el piano con _nuestra_ hija. Y de repente, ya no sentí celos de Jacob Black.

Solo había una pregunta que Renesmee no me había contestado.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ Me pregunto la voz mental de Carlisle. _Pareces…feliz, y haces cinco minutos desdichado_

Bufé y me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo.

"estaba pensando en Renesmee"

Esa simple respuesta hizo que la arruga que cruzaba en su frente desapareciera por completo. Siendo reemplazada por una pequeña sonrisa. La incomprensible magia que rodeaba a Renesmee, mezclada con su encanto natural era imposible de resistir.

_Es increíble ¿no es cierto?_

"Increíble no lo cubre todo" le conteste. Fruncí el ceño "peor no lo es todo, ella _es_ increíble"

Estuvo de acuerdo en eso. _No puedo dejar de verla como una especie de milagro._

"si" me limite a decir.

Carlisle suspiro. _Aun así, no comprendo porque nos dio tan poca información, ¿Qué debe estar esperando?_

"no lo sabremos hasta que ella decide decírnoslo, ha estado entonando poesía francesa desde ayer, y dudo que sea su nuevo pasatiempo"

Carlisle asintió. Justo en ese momento su cara se crispo de nuevo. _Ni si quiera ella… dijo que tenía unos nueve años. Que se congelo a los siete, no crees que deba tener algún tipo de relación…_

"Como ya lo dije, no creo que nos enteremos hasta que ella decida decírnoslo, es terca"

Carlisle sonrió con precaución y ates de siquiera pensarlo, las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca.

"tal y como ustedes"

Para mi sorpresa, su comentario no solio tanto como creía que lo haría.

Aun así, decidí cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunte. No había querido hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Esme, todos lo sabían todo, pero se mostraban tan incrédulos que no se habían atrevido a mencionar ni una palabra al respecto.

"si te soy sincero, no lo sé" _estoy seguro de mi inocencia hijo, pero eso hasta tú lo sabes, solo me cuesta comprender el porqué de toda la situación._

Le coloque la mano en el hombro a mi padre.

"pronto lo sabremos" unte con mi dedo índice mi cabeza. Él se rio. _Sí que Nessie te ha hecho bien._

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. El crispo su rostro otra vez. _¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Quiero decir, Jasper podría ocuparse…_

"No, Carlisle" sacudí mi cabeza "estoy listo"

Todos nos miraron cuando llegamos al recinto. Bella no estaba afuera. Los pensamientos eran escandalosos e insoportables, divagaban en lo jóvenes que éramos y en el: _¿acaso el tendrá tan solo un título?_.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro decía: Si tan solo supieran…

También me di cuenta de que al lado de Banks solo había _una_ abogada.

la otra parte de mi cerebro estaba completamente en crisis. Cuando la había visto, por esos breves segundos que fueron horas para mí, había percibido a la mujer más bella del mundo. Su cara de ángel mostraba completo horror al verme, ¿sería lo mismo hoy?

Lamentablemente sabía que sí.

Al llegar a la puerta, cerré los ojos e inhale.

La garganta me ardió con el más precioso y puro aroma que traspaso y lleno mis sentidos en una forma que extrañaba más de lo que habría imaginado.

Pero nunca había manejado esa parte de mí mismo más que ahora.

_¿Estás seguro?_ Me pregunto por última vez Carlisle. Quería decirle que no, que era un monstruo solo por haber pensado que podía meterme en su vida de nuevo, que era un monstruo solo por pensar en ella. En ese momento la imagen de Renesmee vino a mi mente. Una mezcla tan perfecta, tan encantadora que solo podía ser nuestra. Su imagen me dio valor. Asentí y abrí la puerta.

Todos se volvieron inmediatamente a nuestra entrada. Los murmullos comenzaron. Los podía oír perfectamente, pero no me moleste en escucharlos. Mis ojos buscaban desesperados una cabellare caoba y unas orbes chocolates que podían hacerme caer de rodillas en ese momento.

Un gemido se distinguió de todos los demás. Era dulce, rico, profundo, de una voz tan hermosa que me cortaba la respiración, la única voz que me podía sacar de mi mundo oscuro, la única voz por la muero y existo cada día.

En ese momento no podía hablar. Sentía que no tenía lengua, nariz o rostro. Solo ojos y oídos para buscarla

_Su_ voz.

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente en su dirección.

Allí estaba. Después de diez años la razón de mi existencia estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de mí. Sus ojos confundidos, abrumados, aturdidos no apartaban la vista de los míos.

"Bella" murmure, no creyéndome a mí mismo

En ese momento u n halo de comprensión se encendió en sus ojos.

"Oh, mierda" fue lo último que dijo antes de que su rostro se volviera pálido y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

**UFFF! CHICOS! Bueno, esta demás decir que AMO este capítulo, no me salió tan largo como imaginaba, pero siento que escribí mucho! Los chicos de twitter se enteraron bastante de cómo iba y como se iban a sentir con esto, así que si quieren saber todo de esta historia ¡solo síganme en Twitter!: ZarahiPC**

**Tengo algunas noticias interesantes sobre este fic:**

**Primero, su canción oficial es: Far Away de Nickleback**

**En la otra página donde lo público me han preguntado mi edad y bueno, tengo… 13 años! (No es broma**

**No me tarde tanto esta vez! Yey! Un milagro, estaba muy emocionada por escribir este cap:,)**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Me alegran el día, voy a estar agradeciéndoles en Twitter así que si tienen uno ¡pónganlo en su comentario! Mientras más comentarios ¡más rápido actualizo1! Besoooosssss!**


	10. Contraataque

Contraataque (Bella)

El dieciséis de septiembre de 2006 Edward Cullen me dijo que ya no me quería más.

En septiembre de 2006, él se fue, llevándose todo lo que yo era consigo.

Hace seis años jure que nunca perdonaría a Edward Cullen.

Y ahora, cuando estaba a tres metros de mí, mirándome con unos ojos abrazadores, solo podía pensar una cosa.

Dios, aun lo amaba.

ººº

"Todos de pie para recibir a su señoría el juez Harold"

Trate de poner mis piernas en movimiento. Banks, a mi lado, sutilmente me ayudo, seguramente pensando que mi poca coordinación había sido afectada por el golpe en la cabeza de hace tan solo media hora.

Casi me reí al pensar lo equivocado que estaba.

Un señor mayor, ya calvo y regordete apareció vestido de en una capa negra. Sus ojos pequeños y arrugados se posaron en la fila de la derecha, mostrando una enorme sorpresa. No lo culpaba.

Aferre el algodón empapado de alcohol en mi cabeza como si la vida se me fuera de ello. Era casi imposible no voltear. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pude darme la vuelta e irme. Pude decir que me sentía aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza y que me encontraría indispuesta de enfrentar la primera jornada del trabajo. Pero no lo hice. No.

No porque fuera fuerte. No porque quería demostrar algo. Simplemente por el hecho de que no _podía_ irme.

Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mis sentidos, mis órganos, mis tejidos, todo yo, se había paralizado de tal manera que era hasta difícil creerlo. Mi cuerpo no respondía a tal cantidad de emociones mientras que mi cabeza estaba haciendo un esfuerzo a niveles nucleares para comprenderlo todo.

Edward Cullen estaba a tres metros de mí.

Lo mire solo de reojo. Mis ojos reposaron en su desordenado cabello bronce y en su perfecta cara. Ni mis más vividos sueños le hicieron justicia alguna vez. Su mandíbula fuerte y tensa, su semblante sombrío. Era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez había contemplado.

El me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros como el carbón.

Aparte la mirada un segundo después. Justo cuando sentí las esquinas de mis ojos picarse. Las lágrimas serian definitivamente un problema ahora.

Y luego mire a Carlisle.

Y todo callo de repente.

El anonimato, en encubrimiento. Todo era montado por ellos para no descubrir un historial de más de trecientos años. Si Carlisle se hundía ahora, era probable que se hundiera para siempre.

Mire a mi fila de abogados. Todos listos para asesinar. Esperando a que yo diera la más mínima orden para comenzar con la matanza.

Sentí la saliva retenerse en mi garganta. Carlisle, Oh por Dios…

Carlisle era "C". Antes estaba segura de que mi cliente mentía. Que era un hombre con una sume exagerada de dinero el cual solo quería hundir a alguien por pasatiempo. Ahora no me quedaba ni la más mínima duda de que era así.

Trate de que mi gemido no sonara tan alto. Una pregunta inevitable paso por mi cabeza.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de arrebatarle a la mejor persona que había conocido la cosa que más amaba en la vida? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle esto a Esme? ¿A todos ellos?

Sabia la respuesta antes incluso que se formulaba la última pregunta.

¿Estaban ellos aquí?

Había pasado, demasiadas noches llorando, preguntándome si alguna vez volvería a verlos. A todos. Y ahora que los tenía tan cerca, yo sería la encargada de… destruirlos.

¿Sería capaz? ¿Sería capaz de quitarle a Carlisle todo por lo que siempre ha luchado?

Y Edward…

Un gemido escapo de mi boca. Esta vez sin poder contenerlo. Sentí un par de ojos sobre mí.

Antes de que lo imaginara, el Juez mando a receso. Probablemente ya habían pasado casi dos horas.

Tome mi abrigo y bolso. No pensaba irme, pero no podía quedarme en la misma sala que _el _cuándo podíamos hacer lo que deseáramos. Tan solo la sensación de libertad me dio nauseas.

Pero, demasiado pronto, sentí una mano fría en mi hombro.

"Bella, yo…

Me voltee enseguida. Sus cejas estaban erguidas. Su postura era la de una presa esperando a ser mordida por un león en vez de ser el predador, como yo lo recordaba. Sus labios estaban rojos bajo el contraste de su nívea piel. Los círculos purpuras le llegaban casi hasta la nariz.

Trate de mantener la mejor postura que pude.

"¿esto es una especie de broma?" escupí las palabras una por una mientras ponía las manos en mi cintura.

"no Bella" parecía apuñalada. Totalmente desesperado. "no tenía ninguna idea de que iba verte hoy. Nunca vi tu nombre en el documento y los abogados tampoco te llaman por el…

"sé cómo me llaman" lo corte "y tienen razones para hacerlo"

No sé porque dije la última frase. Generalmente no era mi tendencia echarle más lecha al fuego. Tal vez me distrajo la suave curvatura de su garganta hasta su pecho, o…

_Páralo ya Swan_ a él no le importa.

"¿Por qué lo hacen?" pregunto inocentemente. Pero su cara, su postura, parecía…

Realmente parecía de cien años.

O, al menos, no se veía de diecisiete ahora.

Sabía que no había cambiado, pero era su ropa, su actitud, la forma en que hablaba. Sabía que los Cullen hacían esto a menudo, en su gran repertorio de capacidades, estaba el de aparentar tener diversas edades.

Yo solo nunca pregunte qué tan efectivo podría llegar a ser.

Mi mente volvió a su pregunta y ella rodo en mi cabeza por unos segundos. De repente, la ira me inundo.

"¿y a ti que más te da?" el espete en la cara. Me había dado cuenta que estábamos comenzando a inclinarnos hacia nosotros cada vez más. Me aleje rápidamente y me dispuse a salir. Sintiendo las lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos.

"Bella, no"

"A partir de ahora, y sobre todo en la sala de conferencias, te referiras a mi como `señora Black` así como yo me referiré a ti como `señor Cullen`" mis labios temblaron. "Nos vemos en quince minutos señor Cullen"

No tuve la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos. No podía.

De repente, el carísimo anillo de mi mano izquierda me peso más de una tonelada.

Agelvis.

Nicolas Agelvis.

Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que usara "Black" como mi apellido de identificación.

Y yo le había prometido que el día después de nuestra boda lo cambiaria a Agelvis.

Y él se había reído y me había dicho que solo pensaba en trabajo.

Isabella Agelvis. Bella Agelvis. Debía admitirlo, sonaba espantoso.

Me reí de mi propio chiste y sobre todo de lo impersonal que fue esa conversación. Fue una risa triste. Esta conversación ocurrio en mi oficina mientras ambos teníamos nuestros ojos fijos en papeles de casos y el New York Times. Este era el tipo de conversaciones se debía tener acurrucado en un sofá, mirándonos a los ojos mientras ambos reíamos de las ocurrencias del otro.

El recuerdo que me trajo ese pensamiento me revolvió el estómago.

En ese tiempo, yo hubiera apostado que _él_ me amaba. En ese tiempo, no tenía la más mínima duda de que _nos_ pertenecíamos.

Debería decir que era la madurez. Que no sabía lo que quería, que era solo una adolescente.

Pero cuando se hablaba de amar un vampiro el dialogo cambia un poco.

Una persona normal diría eso, peor mi _situación_ no era normal.

Me reí tristemente otra vez. Me iba a golpear duro esta noche.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Mi boca también. Lleve mi mano hasta ella en cuanto las lágrimas salieron sin poder retenerse y se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

La ventana.

Mi ventana siempre estaba abierta. Era estúpido, masoquista e infantil, pero no me sentía capa de cerrarla. Nunca, en los diez años anteriores había cerrado la ventana de cualquier habitación en la que estuviese. Ni siquiera cuando estuve casada con Jacob.

La sensación de la ventana abierta me daba seguridad. Y maldecía a Edward Cullen todos los días por ello.

ººº

Me senté en mi asiento otra vez. Tuve excesivo cuidado de no mirar a la columna de la derecha.

El juez entro y volvió a comenzar su discurso. Era la primera audiencia en la que no decía ni una palabra.

Escuche un gemido. De una voz tan delicias y aterciopelada que solo podía ser de una persona. Aun así, no me voltee.

Hasta que las puertas del juzgado se abrieron de par en par.

De ellas salió una figura pequeña, de mi estatura, pero voluptuosa y de perfecta figura. Vestida formalmente y con los rizos cobres cayéndoles por la espalda en una formal coleta.

¡Era ella!

¡Era la chica del concierto!

Antes de que pudiera procesar algo más ella camino por el pasillo, permitiéndonos a todos contemplarla.

Y supe, que estaba loca.

Ella era… no había palabras. De una belleza extrema, perturbarte, avasalladora. Era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez había visto, algo increíble, imposible. Algo que superaba incluso la hermosura de Rosalie o la de Edward.

Pero eso no fue por qué no podía apartar la vista.

Aquella criatura tan jovial, tan llena de vida, tan hermosa, era tan igual a Edward que era imposible no decir que era familia, incluso para mí.

Pero, de más cerca, pude distinguir algo que me dejo completamente boquiabierta.

Sus ojos eran marrones.

Pero no de _cualquier_ marrón.

Era del tono exacto del chocolate con leche. Unos ojos que solo había visto en dos ocasiones.

Sus mejillas de repente se tornaron a un ligero rosado al notar que todos la vean.

Toque mis propias mejillas con mi mano.

Mi ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca y mis ojos extraordinariamente abiertos también.

La chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una que, habría jurado, he visto antes.

El juez, que ya tenía una apariencia acalorada se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar por el pequeño micrófono.

"Señorita" empezó "¿a que nos debe su visita?"

La interpelada volvió a sonreír. Escuche suspiros por toda la sala

"su señoría, tengo el placer de informarle que tengo todos los documentos necesarios y las autorizaciones requeridas y que, desde ahora" hiso una pausa, mirando a un punto por encima de su cabeza "formo parte del panel de abogados del Dr. Carlisle Cullen" finalizo

El hombre no intentó siquiera en disimular su sorpresa. "Con todo el respeto se lo digo señorita, pero ¿ha siquiera usted terminado su carrera?"

Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez, mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

"puede apostar, que se todo lo que hay que saber para estar aquí" se rio de un chiste privado "así que me presento, su señoría, mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen".

**y…. aparecí, lo sé, apesto, en serio, pero la verdad es que el colegio me tienen saturada y no encontraba la inspiración para este capítulo. Además sabía que iba a ser narrado por bella y solo ese hecho me asusto a sobremanera, ya que nunca he sido buena narrando desde su punto de vista, de hecho, creo que se nota al principio del capítulo, creo que me voy mejorando mientras avanza. Ese capítulo era necesario, pero exageradamente trabajoso, y sé que siempre lo digo, pero tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia. No les puedo prometer nada, pero les aseguro que lo intentare ¿Qué les pareció todo? ¿La reacción de Bella? ¿Nicolas Agelvis, ya lo odian? ¿Edwad? ¿Renesmee? ¿Les suena mal Isabella Agelvis? ¡Cuéntenmelo todo! Y también díganme si puedo mejorar algo en cuanto a la narración, cualquier cosa, ¡me servirá de gran ayuda!**

**Namikaze yuki:** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me gustó mucho! Disculpa la demora guapa!


	11. Doloroso pero necesario

Doloroso pero necesario (Renesmee)

Camine desesperada, a todo lo que resultaba humanamente posible mientras perseguía a la mujer que era mi madre, la cual huía de mi desesperada. Tenía a mi padre pisándome los talones, el cual podía estar llorando si la naturaleza se lo permitiera. Todo eso pasaba al frente de un tribunal en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Oh, sí, y yo creía que mi anterior vida era extraña.

_Extrañamente hermosa _dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

¡Basta ya!

Me prometí no pensar en eso.

Vi la oscura melena de mi madre agitarse mientras le agitaba la mano a un hombre rubio en la mitad de sus cuarenta. En alguna parte de mi cerebro registre que esta era la primera vez que veía a Isabella Swan usar tacones. Debía tomar una nota mental.

Acelere mi paso.

"Charles, el auto" le dijo calmadamente al hombre rubio. Tenía a una arruga cruzándole la frente cuando llego una camioneta, una que no reconocí. Leí el predominante "TOYOTA" de la parte de atrás y también un "2015" en letras rojas. No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que esta era una caminata de último modelo, probablemente a prueba de balas.

Sacudí mi cabeza ¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?

Y repentinamente recordé que no estaba aquí para pensar en la camioneta.

"¡Bella, espera!" no podía decirle mamá ahora.

Ella simplemente apresuro su paso.

"A la escuela de Lily"

¿Lily? ¿Ese era su nombre?

_El nombre de tu hermana_ me dijo la molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

Y me di cuenta de que mi padre aun podía leerme el pensamiento.

Maldecí a la voz.

"mirase que esto puede resultar algo confuso, pero…"

Ella apretó los ojos.

"Charles a la escuela de Lily, ya" dijo exasperada.

El auto se comenzó a mover. Temblé de pies a cabeza a la vez que me apresuraba hasta su posición, y no sé qué fuerza extraña me domino por unos momentos, pero mientras la camioneta hacia un giro para salir del estacionamiento coloque mi mano firmemente en la unión de la puerta del copiloto y la ventana y empujé.

Se detuvo inmediatamente.

Fui consiente de tres respiraciones conteniéndose. Incluida la mía.

Voltee la cara y pude ver a mi padre con una mirada que resultaba una extraña mezcla entre sorprendido y reprobatorio y luego anhelante. Mire detrás del vidrio súper-polarizado del auto. La cara de horror de mi madre era casi anormal.

_¡¿Acabas de detener una camioneta en un lugar público solo con tu mano y eso es anormal?_

Solté el coche cuidadosamente, agradeciendo que no fuera Charles quien estuviera manejando y que cualquier ser vivo estuviera ya a diez metros de distancia. Pude divisar como ella dudaba en salir del auto o no, apretando y aflojando la manilla repetidas veces. Apreté mis labios con fuerza, volviendo a pensar en el vampiro que tenía detrás. Él lo estaba viendo también.

_¿Qué estás pensando?, ¿estás bien?_

Él se quedó quieto, podía jurar que no estaba siquiera respirando. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y podía ver las venas de su cuello. Torció el gesto, haciendo una mueca. Podía adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Oí claramente como mi madre se decidía por bajar del coche. Sus tacones resonaron en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados cuando le dio la vuelta al auto para enfrentarnos. Fue gracioso en un cierto grado. Papá siempre me había dicho lo torpe que era cuando humana y esta mujer parecía haber usado tacones toda su vida.

Se veía…segura de sí misma.

Y debía admitir que tenía razones para hacerlo. Había visto unas fotos de cuando mamá tenía diecisiete y la mujer que tenía al frente era muy diferente a ella. Tenía el cabello más corto, sobrepasando solo un poco la altura de sus hombros. Sus pómulos se habían alzado una milésima y su rostro se había afinado un poco. Estaba usando maquillaje, _otra primera vez_ pensé, y tenía más… busto.

Mi madre era una mujer muy, muy hermosa.

Y lucia muy, muy molesta.

Levanto una mano hacia nosotros mientras abría sus ojos, estos ardan como llamas, pero pude divisar ver que se estaba conteniendo de llorar.

"no sé qué juego están jugando" dijo clara y firme "y no sé quién eres y no me interesa saber tampoco, creo que fui clara cuando le dije al _señor Cullen _que no tendríamos el mas mínimo contacto fuera de esas puertas"

Gemí, el también.

"Bella" pronuncio su nombre con cuidado, casi con reverencia "sé que esto va a resultar algo confuso, pero debes escuchar…"

"no voy a escuchar nada Edward" dijo violentamente, claramente inconsciente de lo que pronuncio ya que después de decirlo un estremecimiento la envolvió.

"Bella, yo…"

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" preguntó afligida

"seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas…" comencé yo.

Ella levanto ambas manos al aire y retrocedió. Las lágrimas ya inundaban sus ojos.

"no" respondió "no tengo ni una pregunta. Lo único que quiero hacer es salir de aquí e ir por mi hija, es lo único que quiero hacer. Quiero olvidarme de esto y quiero…"

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?"

Me quede mirando a papá, sin comprender aun lo que hacía. Pude ver como mamá hacia lo mismo.

"pienso en ti muy a menudo. No tenía ni idea de que extraías en Nueva York ni de tu carrera, te felicito"

Fui sonriendo poco a poco, comprendiendo.

"Mi familia está bien, están aquí también. Esme se ha estado divirtiendo redecorando la mayoría de las casas que tenemos, Alice ha estado fascinada con la ciudad, rara vez venimos a Nueva York, Jasper esta con ella. Emmett y Rosalie interrumpieron su nueva luna de miel para venir también. Es bueno verlos. Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes cómo esta Carlisle"

Le hice un guiño con el ojo a mi padre. Sabía lo que estaba siendo y mi alegría era mayor que la de todas las personas juntas en este universo.

Voltee a ver a mi madre. Lucia confundida y su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre. Estaba mirando a algún punto sobre el hombro de mi padre, apretando los labios fuertemente, seguramente analizando el retorcido rumbo que había tomad la conversación.

Cuando hablo su voz sonó quebrada "dijiste que es bueno verlos, ¿Por qué no has estado con ellos?"

Estaba u poco más aliviada ahora. Estaban teniendo una conversación real.

"he estado en escocia un rato" _tratando de sobrevivirte, _pensé, cuando quería gritárselo en la cara y lo habría hecho de no haber sabido cuán mal me iría si lo hacía. En cambio enderecé mis hombros y espere.

La reacción de mi madre me asustó. Pensaba que iba a bajar su mirada y decir algún "mmm" pero en cambio ella levantó aún más su cara y miro fijamente a los ojos al hombre que tenía al frente. Los miré primero a uno y luego al otro infinidades de veces, tratando de ver desesperadamente que estaban pensando. Me sentía tan frustrada., ¡que desesperantes podían llegara a ser! Estaba tan acostumbrada a simplemente _mostrar_ lo que sentía que momentos tan largos de silencio me parecían insoportables.

La respuesta de mamá fue fuerte, clara e irónica, dejándome desarmada "¿divirtiéndote con tus _distracciones_?"

Oh por Dios. En ese momento en serio quería golpear a mi padre.

Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo para responder pero fuimos cortados inmediatamente por ella "solamente repetiré lo que ya he dicho. _Los espero _mañana en el tribunal y esas serán las únicas veces en las que hablemos. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija"

Ambos ignoramos completamente la última parte. Luego tendríamos tiempo de pensar en ello.

Yo me apresure hasta ella cuando hizo ademan de hice.

"¿en serio vas a hacerle esto a Carlisle?" cambie de táctica, no tuve respuesta "¿sabes de quien estamos hablando? ¡Es Carlisle!"

Ella permaneció muda per se detuvo en su lugar, claramente afectada por mis palabras.

Finalmente abrió la boca, pero se frenó un momento y vaciló "como ya dije, lo discutiremos en el tribunal"

Apreté los labios, negándome a creer que esta mujer tan fría fuera mi madre.

Sentí a papá acercándose, pude ver su mano extendida a mi lado "por favor Bella solo quiero hablar, ¿podemos hablar? Solo quiero saber cómo eres ahora…"

Volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos, esta vez con una furia que me asustó "¿quieres saber quién soy Edward Cullen? Pues mírame y sígueme mirando, mira en la vida _humana_ que tengo"

Ella se volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta del coche. Voltee la mirada abrumada solo para contemplar a mi padre, que estaba atónito parado inmóvil en el suelo.

Y de nuevo experimente la extraña fuera dentro de mí, esa que me empujaba y me dominaba. Volví a ver a mi padre que seguía perdido en el suelo.

Sentí el colgante más pesado en mi pecho mientras una nueva furia me embargaba y me llenaba de velos para exclamar:

"Soy tu hija"

Ahora era ella quien se paró en seco.

"y si no te importa, yo y _mi padre_ vamos a recoger a _mi hermana_ de la escuela"


	12. Los tuyos, los míos y los ¿nuestros?

**Bueno, antes que todo debo decir muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que leen esta historia y les ha tocado tener que esperarme una y otra vez y aun así no saben cuánto me alegra que habiendo tantas historias en este sitio decidan aun leer una aburrida historia de vampiros de mi loca cabeza… es increíble, USTEDES son increíbles.**

**Bueno todos deben preguntar porque tardo tanto en actualizar. Y si, es en parte mucho por la escuela (la cual recientemente termine) también es porque estoy editando un libro y eso requiere concentración. Por suerte estoy de vacaciones y prometo actualizar una vez cada semana y los capítulos serán mucho más largos e interesantes y seré mucho más personal con ustedes, ya verán el porqué.**

**No me pude decidir en una canción para este capítulo. Realmente lo intente, pero ninguna canción habla de cómo conocer a tu hija que es de un mundo paralelo y al mismo tiempo sufrir por tu primer gran amor, asique decidí dejarles las dos canciones que creo funcionan mejor. La primera es Togheter de Demi Lovato. Si lo sé, yo tampoco soy muy fan de Demi Lovato o escuchaba su música, pero su último álbum **_**Unbroken **_** me pareció muy diferente a su trabajo anterior. Es mucho más maduro y tiene algunas canciones geniales, incluida esta. Y a las chicas que les gusta escuchar canciones más "Edward" esta You And Me de Lifehouse, es totalmente increíble.**

**Este capítulo es de lejos el más largo que he escrito y lo amé totalmente. Espero que les guste ¡nos vemos abajo!**

Los tuyos, los míos y los ¿nuestros? (Renesmee)

La escuela era preciosa, sin duda uno de los mejores – y más caros - colegios de toda la ciudad. El edificio era blanco con grandes ventanales y extensos jardines. Vi como mi madre – aun temblando – se dirigía directamente a la puerta del jardín de niños. Me sorprendí. ¿Cuántos años podía tener ella?

Cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la agonía de caer en la verdad cada vez más. El agujero que sentía en el corazón era un abismo de varios sentimientos encontrados, en una mezcla que no sabría cómo descifrar. Empezaba por mi pecho, bajando hasta mi estómago y regresándose por mi garganta, deteniéndose allí por un momento, impidiéndome hablar. Luego ascendió aún más, hasta mi cabeza, nublándomela, haciendo crecer la expectación y llenándome los ojos de lágrimas.

No importaba cuantos años tendría ella, eso no era lo que realmente me importaba y por supuesto no era lo que me tenía así. Tenía una hermana. Realmente _tenía_ una hermana. Nunca había realmente deseado tener una – eso es lo que causa tener a Alice y a Emmett como tus tíos - pero me habría preguntado algún tiempo como _seria_. Seguramente nunca me lo imagine de esta manera.

Mi hermana era hija de Jacob. Las náuseas me invadieron por un momento cuando la inevitable imagen de él y mi madre me inundo por unos segundos, antes de que la borrara con todas mis fuerzas de mi cerebro. Era cierto que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y como serían las circunstancias, pero podía imaginármelas con suma facilidad. Sabía con detalle la historia del triángulo amoroso de él, mi madre y mi padre y también sabía lo que había pasado conmigo.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de evitar pensar en mi vida, o mi anterior vida, o lo que fuera. A pesar de todo me pregunte por un milisegundo si debería contárselas. Podía hacerlo. Esos ángeles del demonio me habían dado toda la libertad posible y esa verdad podía facilitarme las cosas. Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano. Eso era totalmente estúpido. Mi verdad sería tan o incluso más difícil para ellos de entender que la primera vez y este no era precisamente el mejor momento. Me golpeé de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, pero de puro agradecimiento. Agradecí – a pesar de mis torpes protestas en ese momento – que mi madre no hubiera permitido que mi padre fuera a recoger a la niña y que él se hubiera negado también. En este momento debería estar con la familia, preparándolos para el "feliz" reencuentro.

Me reí de nuevo de la cara de horror que papá había hecho cuando hice mi declaración. En alguna parte retorcida de mi mente me había parecido divertida, incluso más que la de mi madre. Ella no había pronunciado ni una palabra más las que advertían que mi padre no podría ir conmigo y que hablarían en casa de los Cullen. La decisión de decirle la verdad había cambiado por completo su perspectiva, igual que en mi padre. Era imposible, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negarlo. Se había sumado a una especie de Shock Post-traumático y a diferencia de mi progenitor, no había hecho ni una pregunta.

La miré mientras hablaba brevemente con una mujer de pelo rubio teñido. Detrás de la máscara dura que era su cara habitual – la cual había bautizado como "maldita-perra-abogada-Swan" - podía divisar una expresión sumamente aturdida e incrédula. Sonreí al verla. La mujer que estaba a su lado desapareció junto con ella por unos instantes. Apareciendo de nuevo con una muje regordeta y una niña entre sus manos.

Parpadeé con fuerza, tratando de asegurarme de que lo que veía no era alguna especie de sueño.

Recordé su pequeña aparición aquella vez en el centro comercial. Esa había sido la única vez que la había visto y solo pude divisarla vagamente. Recuerdo a una niña de piel pálida y cabello y ojos oscuros, no tuve tiempo de fijarme en su estatura.

La niña que apareció del brazo de mi madre era muy diferente.

La mire por un largo rato mientras ella entregaba la carpeta a la mujer regordeta y vestida de blanco que parecía ser su maestra. El cabello y los ojos – oscuros como los recordaba – eran casi del mismo color, un marrón oscuro, más parecido al café que al chocolate. Eran diferentes a los míos, pero también extrañamente parecidos. Vi con atención como mamá la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en su regazo.

Oh por todos los cielos, ¡eran iguales!

Parecían dos gotas de agua.

Entorne los ojos solo para verla mejor y asegurarme de que mi vista vampírica no estuviera fallando. Estaba a punto de pellizcarme para cerciorarme de que no fuera así.

De acuerdo, esto solo podía tener dos posibilidades. La primera era que me estaba volviendo loca y la segunda era que mi madre nos había mentido y esta niña no era hija de Jacob.

Es que simplemente no era posible.

Su piel, en lugar de ser morena rojiza como la de todos los Quileutes era de un blanco absoluto, translucido. Sus facciones eran exactamente iguales a la de la mujer que me dio la vida, su contextura era delgada, justo como ella también. Su mentón, sus labios – el superior levemente más grueso que el inferior – su frente, la forma casi perfecta de sus cejas.

¡Era imposible!

_Eres una semivampira que viaja en el tiempo_

¿Sabes qué estúpida voz? Muérete.

Entorne los ojos una vez más, esta vez viendo a mi madre, quien miraba deliberadamente en todas direcciones menos en la mía a la vez que le deba instrucciones a la mujer de rubia. Volví a mirar a la pequeña, _mi hermana_ que contemplaba distraídamente los arboles sintéticos de la entrada, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Una leve sonrisa de pura incredulidad atravesó mi semblante. ¿Era siquiera posible que alguien se pareciera _tanto_ a un solo padre?

Ugh, entonces pensé en lo hipócrita que sonaba y pensé en otra cosa.

¿Cómo era posible que esta niña no hubiera sacado nada Quileute? ¡Era inaudito!. Pensé en Ashley, la impronta de Embry y en lo mucho que había querido que Amy hubiera tenido su pelo rubio o su piel pálida – ella tampoco había sido Quileute - , no había dejado de hablar de eso desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, como a los tres meses de haber conocido a Embry, estaban locamente enamorados y se casaron al mes siguiente. Ella se decepcionó cuando la pequeña heredó la piel morena y el cabello negro como la noche. Sus ojos se habían salvado un poco, eran de un tierno color caramelo, claramente una mezcla entre el azul de ella y el café de él.

Esta niña, Lily, no tenía ningún parecido con Amy. Ni el más mínimo, tampoco con Clarie cuando era más joven.

No sabía si alegrarme o espantarme. Había sentido pánico al pensar en cómo podía ser la niña, en lo parecida que podía ser con Jacob y el daño que eso podría causar en mi padre. Y por otro lado también había tenido la esperanza de que no se pareciese tanto a mi madre por – también – no dañar a papá.

Me baje del coche tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Aún tenía los ojos llorones y la boca abierta. El frio se sentía incluso con mi abrigo, sentía la involuntaria tentación de castañear los dientes.

Lily posó sus ojos castaños en mí mientras nuestra madre aún estaba distraída hablando. Su mirada mostro una clara confusión y no podía culparla. Una extraña se estaba bajando del coche de su madre. Intercambiamos miradas por un segundo. La analicé el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de los diferentes que éramos, solo coincidíamos en nuestras mejillas y algo en el color de nuestros ojos.

¿Era normal que fuéramos hermanas y tan diferentes físicamente? Ella era idéntica a mi madre, yo era idéntica a mi padre. Nunca me había sentido más igual a él que este momento.

Mamá se volteó en ese momento, cortando la charla silenciosa que tenía con mi hermana, siendo ella ahora la que me miraba fijamente. Colocó una mano en el cabello de la niña, en una respuesta clara de sus instintos naturales por protegerla. Conocía ese sentimiento. Le puse los ojos en blanco, recordándole que era absurdo temer. Ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de depositar a Lily en el suelo y guiarla hasta mí, que aún seguía paralizada dándole la espalda al coche.

Volví a mirarla otra vez. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los hombros derechos, algo poco habitual en ella, aun así, mantenía la cara en su expresión. Vi la decisión en sus ojos en cuanto la tomo.

Ella no iba a dejar que supiera que yo era su hermana.

La furia me invadió. ¡No entendía…!

Trataba de protegerla, eso era claro. La niña era muy pequeña y no quería confundirla, eso tenía sentido, pero no para esta ocasión. La niña estaría aún más confundida si no le decíamos la verdad. Yo lo sabía.

Porque nada pasaría como Isabella Swan pensaba que haría.

Tenía un plan y lo haría funcionar en el minuto en que ella pisara la casa. Teníamos que sacarle la mayor información para así averiguar cómo demonios volver hacer que papá y mamá volvieran a estar juntos. Debía desesperar, conmover y convencer a mi padre lo suficiente como para que le diga la verdad y mis palabras no iban a ser suficientes. Debía decidirse a luchar por sí mismo y solo lo haría y salía de los labios de la mujer parada al frente mío.

Me di cuenta desde el momento en que lo elaboré de que necesitaría a todos los Cullen para eso. Y por esa razón no podía dejar que Lily no supiera que era su hermana. Nadie mejor que yo sabía lo que era seguro para ella. Nadie.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, negándome de nuevo a que los recuerdos volvieran a mí.

Cuando los abrí mire directo a los ojos de mamá, aun a varios metros de mi posición.

Le comente sobre mi don en el auto y de nuevo no había dicho ni una palabra. Esperaba que el efecto no fuera tan aterrador.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió en mis labios mientras la miraba más intensamente.

_Vamos a decirle la verdad._

Ella se paró en seco, ignorando completamente a Lily, que aun intentaba moverse. Su mano se volvió piedra alrededor de su brazo.

Un eje de triste nostalgia apareció entre la sorpresa de sus ojos.

Oh! Si, las voces.

Había tenido una mala experiencia con ellas.

No le preste atención y seguí hablando, esta vez tratando de tranquilizarla.

_Tranquila, soy yo, Renesmee. Te comente de esto en el auto, ¿sorprendente, no? Te impresionarían las cosas que puedo mostrar con esto._

La mire divertida, ella aun parecía perdida.

Pude los ojos en blanco y empecé de nuevo.

_Tenemos que decirle la verdad a la niña. No, no la que piensas. Tenemos que decirle que soy su hermana, ya sé que ni siquiera tú lo aceptas aun, pero confía en mí, tenemos que._

Vi como Lily se comenzaba a desesperar a su lado, tirando suavemente de la manga de su chaqueta.

Mi madre empezó a sacudir la cabeza fuertemente, claramente en un desesperado desacuerdo con mi decisión.

_Sé que tienes miedo a confundirla pero lo harás aún más si no le dices la verdad, confía en mí. Imagínate cuando llegue a la casa y nos vea a todos. ¿qué va a creer que hacen ahí? Quiero que sepa que es mi hermana y es necesario. Deja a un lado todo el drama de los vampiros, no tiene porque enterarse a pesar de que supongo que sabe lo de los lobos. Déjame todo a mí. Te aseguro que no le harás o le haré daño._

Se vio obligada a seguir avanzando. Podía oír el murmullo de las dos mujeres que habíamos dejado atrás. Resoplé con anticipación.

Vi que ella aún seguía renuente a mi propuesta.

Esta vez me puse obstinada.

_Lo haré quieras o no._

Esta vez su cara de pánico me asustó "no lo harías" susurro, sin realmente hablar.

Sonreí, era agradable que se acordara de eso

_Oh, sí que lo haría._

Llegaron a mí en ese momento.

Le di una última mirada suplicante a mi madre. Ella vaciló, pero mi lógica era irrefutable. Se rindió un segundo después, susurrándome un "de acuerdo" entrecortado.

Le sonreí levemente cuando la vi inclinarse hasta la posición de Lily, señalándome con un dedo.

"ven cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

Le sonreí antes de inclinarme también hasta llegar a su altura. Ella hizo ademan de esconderse pero mamá no se lo permitió, halando un poco de su muñeca hasta colocarla justo al frente de mí. Sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo que parecían de lejos, su nariz más pequeña.

"Hola Lily" le dije amablemente

Ella me miró, notablemente incomoda. Supe que fue por pura cortesía que me respondió "Hola"

Solté una risa para ella "¿sabes quién soy?"

Sentí a mi madre tensarse, Lily arrugó su frente, más curiosa que molesta. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia "soy tu hermana" le dije suavemente.

Los ojos de la pequeña se agrandaron y la arruga en su frente se hizo más pronunciada. Nunca perdí la sonrisa de mi rostro, quería transmitirle la mayor serenidad posible. Quería hacerle saber que yo era segura, que era confiable.

Ella negó de nuevo con su cabeza "tú no eres mi hermana, yo no tengo hermanos" miro a mi madre, que parecía de nuevo una estatua mirándonos.

Yo suspire.

"tienes una, créelo" le dije riéndome "tu mamá es mi mamá"

Su ceño volvió a ponerse más pronunciado. Y miro a mi madre una vez más y esta le regreso la mirada, claramente sin saber qué hacer.

_Ayúdame_

Ella parpadeo repetidas veces por la sorpresa de nuevo, se recompuso más rápido que antes.

"si cariño" ella me miró "ella es tu hermana"

Lily me volvió a mirar por un segundo y luego volvió a posar la mirada en mi – _nuestra –_madre.

Trate de no perder la compostura cuando ese par de ojos castaños se posaron en los míos. Café y chocolate. Ella era mi hermana, realmente tenía una hermana. No importaba como o de quien, simplemente el hecho de que ella era sangre de mi sangre.

Tome la decisión de protegerla en ese segundo. Jure que _nada_ le pasaría.

"nunca te he visto" dijo simplemente después de un segundo de silencio.

Le sonreí de nuevo.

"es porque yo vivo con mi papá" le contesté "así como tú vives con tu mamá"

"¿vives con mi papá?"

Las mejillas se me encendieron, su inocencia me conmovió.

"no, cielo, yo tengo mi propio papá" ella aun me miraba confundida "sé que no lo comprendes, pero son cosas de adultos"

Vi de reojo como mamá sonreía irónicamente. Rechiné los dientes de frustración.

"¿Quién es tu papá?"

"alguien muy especial" le respondí con simpleza, oí el pequeño gemido de mi madre con mucha claridad.

"¿voy a conocerlo?"

Le sonreí más ampliamente "¿quieres hacerlo ahora?"

_**(Bella)**_

Detuve la camioneta justo al frente de la gran casa. La vista era impresionante incluso desde las ventanas polarizadas del coche. La estructura no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en mi vida. Toda de madera y ventanales, con cortes asimétricos e irregulares. Una obra arquitectónica de alto nivel, digna de una gran ciudad. Un lago la rodeaba en la esquina oeste, en el cual desde el horizonte podías divisar al bajo Manhattan.

Cerré fuete los ojos cuando volví a fijar la vista en la casa y apreté con furia la mano de Lily, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

¿Debería dejarlos entrar de nuevo en mi vida? ¿Tenían ellos la culpa de algo? No era su culpa que Edward no me amara y tampoco podía culparlos de irse, ¿o si podía?

Sentí los dedos de Lily jugar tiernamente con el diamante de mi anillo de compromiso. 18 quilates de pura piedra preciosa, era lindo, aunque no mi estilo, demasiado ostentoso y grande, sobretodo grande.

¿Por qué_ estás haciendo esto?_

Mi pate racional estaba destruyéndome. Yo no debería estar aquí. Yo estaba _bien._ ¡Iba a casarme maldita sea! ¡No podía exponer a mi hija a esto! ¿Iba a dejarla entrar en una casa llena de vampiros solo porque quería algunas respuestas? ¿Qué clase de madre era? ¿Qué clase de esposa seria si estaba visitando la casa de… _Edward_? No podría hacerlo. No podría hacerle esto a Alex, yo amaba a Alex.

Puse mi mano casi inmediatamente en el volante, segura de querer irme.

Me detuve

¿En realidad quieres irte? Mie al frente otra vez. Renesmee estaba parada expectante, con una ceja levantada y con el semblante serio. Entrecerró los ojos, un gesto que la hacía parecerse demasiado a Edward.

Y allí entendí la razón por la cual no podría irme. Realmente nunca había tenido opción. Renesmee era la… era la hija de Edward y al parecer era también mi hija. No sabía cómo peo si sabía que otra realidad sería imposible. Mi cordura de debilitaba cada vez que la veía y se desvanecía al comprender que solo podría ser nuestra, tan loco como sonara, lo sabía. En algún momento de mi vida me había preguntado cómo sería si yo tuviera un hijo de Edward. Y ella era… oh, Dios era perfecto.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo, los ojos marrones exactos como los míos. Las facciones de Edward y las mejillas sonrojadas, incluso Charlie estaban representadas en ella al caer su cabello en abundantes rizos hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo era ágil y elegante, similar al de una leona, pero nada de eso hacía que le creyera. Lo sentía, sentía el amor, la protección que emanaba, quería defender a esta persona aunque no la conociese, aunque no necesitara que lo hiciese. Y también estaba confundida, muy confundida y sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

No importaba como fuesen las cosas, yo entraría allí, tendría las respuestas que necesitaba y me iría a terminar con esto. No podría lidiar con mirarlo de nuevo, con sentí su mirada sobre mi mucho tiempo. El dolor era desbordante incluso en este momento, donde solo era la certeza de volver a verlo lo que me acompañaba, sería peor cuando lo viera y los recuerdos serían aún peores, que se dispararían por mi mente en el momento en que cruzara por esa sala. Cada abrazo, cada toque cada… cada beso serian dagas a mi corazón, ya lo eran.

Cada vez que besaba a Alex, e incluso aquellos tiempos en los que besaba a Jacob siempre sentía que era como si me traicionara a mí misma. Me quedaba esperando por la emoción, la adrenalina, el latido desesperado, la necesidad de ponerme más cerca, de prolongar el momento, nunca nada de eso había pasado.

Recuerdo como era caer enamorada, era la cosa más fácil que había experimentado en mi vida y la más emocionante, la más embriagadora. Nunca había tratado de forzar un sentimiento o un latido de corazón.

Las lágrimas casi se desbordan al recoda cuanto me había costado aceptar que amaba a Jacob, o a Alex. Con Edward, yo había estado enamorada de e incluso antes de que me tocara, los vástagos de eso aún me quemaban, me carcomían, no había sido capaz de superarlo hasta cinco años después.

Pude superar lo que me había hecho Jacob un año después.

Detuve mis pensamientos en ese instante. No quería pensar ene so ahora.

Con la decisión tomada me baje lentamente del coche, cargando a Lily a mi cadera. Renesmee sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos a Lily, que le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa en respuesta.

Me sorprendía lo bien que se llevaban al solo conocerle media hora. Me sorprendía y me molestaba, Lily solía ser muy tímida con la mayoría de las personas, generalmente solo las veía una vez y se escondía detrás de mi pierna. Con Renesmee no. Había incluso hablado con ella en el auto y ella le había hecho saber a dónde íbamos, Renesmee se la había ganado con una sonrisa.

Y si era sincera, a mí también.

Puse a mi niña en el suelo al momento en que yo lo toqué con mis pies. Mire a casa de nuevo, todo esto era tan surreal. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder saber su ubicación real? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar tan solo a unos pasos de ellos? ¿Decirles que los perdonaba y que no tenía la culpa de nada? Lo negara o no, siempre había sabido que los Cullen eran lo más cerca que había tenido a una familia. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual había accedido tan fácilmente a traer a Lily? La verdad era que no estaba segura de nada.

Ahora que estaba aquí no tenía ni idea de que les iba a decir.

_No, sí que tienes idea. Vas a destruir a Carlisle_

Apreté los ojos con fuerza. No podría creerlo ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarlos a la cara?

_De la misma manera en la que ellos te miraran a ti._

No tuve tiempo de analizar mucho eso, porque antes de que diera mi segundo paso hasta la entrada, unos brazos fuertes como el acero me rodearon, impidiéndome respirar.

"¡Emmett!" dije con el poco oxigeno que me quedaba envuelta en su abrazo de oso.

Él nos separó un poco, aun manteniéndome completamente en el aire "¡Bella!" y me volvió a pegar su cuerpo "¡Dios, es tan bueno verte!"

Mire a este monstruo de cabello rizado y negro y brillantes ojos dorados. Estaba sorprendida, estaba feliz de verlo "no puedo creer que eres tú" y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras las lágrimas que tanto trabajo me había costado resguardar se desbordaba por mis mejillas. El me alzó aún más y me reí tan fuerte como jamás había hecho con nadie más que con mi hija estos últimos diez años.

Emmett me soltó por un milisegundo, suficiente para que fuera recogida por otro par de bazos, esta vez diminutos.

Esta vez, mi llanto fue incontrolable "oh, Alice"

Ella también sollozaba sin lágrimas "Oh, Bella, Bella, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, nunca debía haber hecho eso, por favor hecho eso, por favor perdóname, perdóname, prometo jamás escucharlo de nuevo, por favor…"

"está bien Alice" la corté "no hay nada porque disculparse, ustedes son su familia después de todo"

Ella me miro consternada "¿su familia? ¿Bella que él no…"

"¡Está bien!" interrumpió de repente Renesmee que tenía a una consternada Lily en sus brazos que miraba nerviosamente a Emmett "es una hermosa reunión acá, pero vamos adentro, puedo oír a Esme sollozar, ella de seguro querrá vete"

Sabía lo que pagaría por esto. Sabía que cuando todo esto terminara él se iría de nuevo y todos desaparecerían con la otra vez, sabía que no debía acercarme a ellos porque luego sería lastimada, pero no podría culparlos. Ellos me querían y yo siempre los amaría, incluso aunque me viera obligada a destruir a Carlisle, debía hacerlos entender que los había extrañado mucho, cuanto me habían hecho falta, que entendía que por lealtad a Edward se habrían tenido que ir.

Me acogida por otra ronda de abrazos en el momento que atravesé la puerta. Esme estaba eufórica y al igual que Alice, no paraba de sollozar y disculparse. No lo entendía, ¿tenían algo que disculpar? No en realidad. No fui capaz de mirar a Carlisle a los ojos, pero a él no pareció importarle nada de lo que haya pasado estos últimos meses. Me abrazo con entusiasmo, como un padre que no ha visto a su hijo en mucho tiempo. Eso dolió.

"Bella" saludó Jasper con cuidado "lo siento" murmuró simplemente

Yo lo mire tímidamente, aun con Alice pegada a mi cintura "No debes disculparte Jasper, lo entiendo, no fue realmente tu culpa"

El me sonrió, aliviado.

Rosalie apenas pronunció mi nombre. Su hermoso semblante estaba serio y severo cuando me hablo. No era difícil saber el porqué, estaba furiosa, furiosa por el hecho de que le hubiera servido tan poco a Edward y se hubiera tenido que ir por mi causa.

Fui consciente de la mirada intensa de el a una esquina de la habitación todo el tiempo.

Ugh, eso también dolió.

Rosalie volteo la cara al oírse inmediatamente la risa de mi hija. Estaba en los brazos de Renesmee, riendo por las muecas que esta le hacía.

Su rostro cambio. Ahora era dulce, sereno "¿es tu hija?" preguntó serenamente.

Yo asentí cuidadosamente en la cabeza

"es hermosa" dijo "Edward nos habló de ella, se parece mucho a ti"

Rosalie fue breve pero pude ver el leve tono de anhelo en su voz. Me sorprendí, pude ver como Esme también volteaba la cabeza para ver a Lily, su mirada fue de la más pura ternura.

"puedes hablar con ella, con suerte te responderá"

Rosalie me miró por unos segundos antes de acercarse lentamente hasta Lily, aun en los brazos de… de su hermana, debía comenzarlo a aceptar.

"Hola" Rosalie le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella se extrañó un poco e hizo un puchero, pero finalmente contestó un tímido "Hola"

Renesmee sonrió en dirección a la vampira rubia mientras Emmett la miraba con adoración. Era obvio que sabían algo que yo no.

_¿Puede cargarla?_ Pregunto Renesmee, usando su peculiar don.

Me sobresalté, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que utilizaba su habilidad en mí y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

_Confía en mí_

Asentí con delicadeza.

Renesmee le tendió a Lily a Rosalie. Ella me miro nerviosa por unos segundos antes de que asintiera, entonces la tomo en sus brazos.

Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la cual lo hacía, me lo habría imaginado de Esme, pero nunca le vi a Rosalie un comportamiento maternal y nunca se había mostrado más allá conmigo de un trato cordial.

Lily la miró con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos "eres muy bonita" le dijo suavemente.

La vampira se veía sorprendida "tú eres más hermosa" las mejillas redonditas de Lily se pusieron coloradas, haciendo que Esme y Emmett hicieran un perfecto coro de "aws"

"la verdad eres muy bonita" Rosalie murmuró casi para sí misma "¿Cómo se llama?"

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Renesmee se me adelanto "Lily"

"No" me apresuré a corregir "así la llamo siempre , en realidad su nombre es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Grace, sé que es una tontería llamarla Lily pero…" me detuve abruptamente cuando ocho pares de ojos me miraron de repente.

Edward salió de su escondite y se colocó al lado de Renesmee, con el semblante más blanco que le había visto jamás. Verlos juntos de sacudió el estómago._ Son realmente iguales..._

Renesmee era la única que además de la sorpresa parecía mostrar otro sentimiento, parecía perdida en su propio universo.

El silencio reino la sala por unos minutos. Intentaba ver que había dicho mal. ¿No se consideraba grosero quedar mirando a una persona de ese modo? Aun así no dije nada, esperé.

Después de unos minutos oí una aterciopelada voz totalmente en pánico hablarme "¿Cómo?" fue su única palabra.

No lo mire cuando respondi "si, se llama Elizabeth, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"lo que Edward quiere decir" se apresuró Carlisle "es… ¿Por qué la llamaste así Bella?, es un nombre muy hermoso"

Sacudí la cabeza confundida, ¿eso era todo? "no lo sé, la verdad. Siempre he creído haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué actúan como si significara algo?"

"no es nada" dijo de repente Renesmee a la vez que Rosalie colocaba a Lily en el suelo "vamos, tenemos que hablar"

**Si, bueno, podemos decir que Renesmee es especialista en cortar una buen capítulo, la culparía si no la amara demasiado, ¿Quién no?**

**Bueno y… ¿Qué les pareció? Porfavor dejen un comentario. Amo resivir comentarios y los leo y respondo todos, además de agradecerles en los capítulos. Debo advertir que los capítulos serán así en su mayoría de ahora en adelante ¡me encanta volver a escribir de mis personajes favoritos!**

**Desde este capítulo les daré recomendaciones de fics cada vez que pueda, hay algunos totalmente geniales que me parece justo compartir aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya los conocerán y en su mayoría serán realmente basados en la saga, dudo que ponga algunod e universo alternativo pero…¡veremos!**

**Recomendación: Blood Lines de Windchymes y traducción de Blueskys. A tan sólo semanas de la boda, Edward revela un secreto de su vida humana, que deja a Bella sorprendida y preguntándose lo bien que conoce al hombre con el que está a punto de casarse. Es mucho más que una historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. Debo decir que la última línea tiene razón. Es mucho MUCHO más que solo una historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. Este es mi fan-fic favorito y me pareció justo empezar por él. Si amas crepúsculo y a Edward y a Bella te digo de corazón que amaras esto, es una obra de arte en un fic. Como la autora escribe es impresionante, comparable incluso con la de Meyer y me atrevería decir que ella se dio cuenta de cosas que ni Stephanie se dio. Puede parecer loco al principio pero no se asusten, todo tiene una razón y un motivo y es impresionante. Lloraran, reirán y se molestaran mucho con este fic, eso significa que vale la pena **

**Recuerden que si quieren más información del fic pueden seguirme en twitter: /ZarahiPC**

**Así que eso es todo ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	13. ¿Tienes tanto miedo como yo?

Encarar el presente (Renesmee)

"Bueno, esto es incómodo" tío Emmett cruzó los brazos al cuarto minuto que pasamos callados.

Y la verdad, me podía imaginar miles de escenarios que preferiría antes que este. ¿Qué demonios se podía decir en una reunión entre una humana y siete vampiros, uno de ellos habiéndole roto el corazón el corazón y otro intentado comerla? ¿Qué demonios se podía decir cuando una extraña sale de la nada y dice ser tu hija sin tu haberte nunca acostado con su supuesto padre?

¿Qué demonios se podía…oh, olvídenlo.

Estábamos todos locos.

Pero alguien tenía que romper el silencio de esta patética situación. Estábamos literalmente todos sentados en la inmensa sala Cullen no haciendo nada más que mirándonos los rostros y luego mirar al suelo. Era doloroso ver a mis padres en la esquina opuesta del otro, mi madre mirando a mi padre como un completo extraño. Y era aún más doloroso ver como todos intentaban no mirarlos.

Como esperaba – si es que alguna cosa que esperar se estaba cumpliendo – mi abuelo tomó la iniciativa, su mirada consternada pasándose por todos nuestros rostros. No necesitaba el poder de mi padre para saber lo que estaba pensando. Había tan pocas formas de abordar el tema sin lastimar a alguien. Había tanta información, tantas preguntas…

Y estaba segura como el infierno que yo no quería comenzar.

"Gracias por la aclaratoria, Emmett" Carlisle tragó antes de hablar de nuevo "Creo que es justo decir que nos hemos topado con una situación a la que no estábamos particularmente preparados"

"lo que sí puedo decir es que, Bella, independientemente de esas circunstancias, estamos deleitados de que estés aquí. Y que nos hallas confiado la presencia de tu hija, es algo por lo que estamos infinitamente agradecidos, a pesar de estar seguros de no merecer…

"No tienen nada por lo que disculparse Carlisle" mama lo interrumpió y se encogió de hombros "no es que haya sido su culpa ni nada parecido"

Mierda. Mi tío Jasper, a mi lado, hizo una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente miré a mi padre antes de que una oleada de calma nos inundara a todos. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que – aunque fuera físicamente imposible – temí que le dejara una marca.

Conocía a mi madre demasiado bien – abogada perra o no – y sabía que sus palabras estaban totalmente fuera de contexto, especialmente después que me dedicara una pequeña mirada. Ella no quería exactamente decir lo que había dicho, pero eso no disminuyó el dolor de mi padre en ningún sentido. Me arrepentí en mi decisión de no sentarme con él en ese instante.

¿Estás bien? Le pregunté

Su asentimiento fue casi imperceptible. Mentiroso. Suspiré. Te quiero papá.

Y allí estaba. El brillo regresó a sus ojos al instante y sonreí ante el desconcierto de mi tío Jasper. Hacían falta muy pocas cosas para hacer feliz a mi padre.

Lo que hacía de toda la situación mucho más trágica.

"Apreciamos eso Bella, más de lo que te puedas imaginar" Carlisle se aclaró la garganta "no queremos ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre ti, Bella. Siéntete libre de compartir tanto o tan poco como deseas, y por favor, no te sientas obligada a contestar ninguna pregunta que te resulte inapropiada ni a compartir ninguna información que te resulte privada. Todo esto también te incluye, Renesmee "suspiró "pero supongo que eso es otro asunto"

Mi madre acunó a la durmiente Lily – Elizabeth – en sus brazos como si fuera su ida entera le sonreí, inspirándole valor, recordando todas las veces en las que yo había estado en su lugar.

Esperando que mis pensamientos ayudaran a mi padre, también.

"Bueno" comenzó "hay mucho que decir, demasiado…"

"¿Por qué no empiezas por el comienzo, cariño?" Esme la miró con aprensión.

"creo que esa es la cuestión, Esme. Si alguien pudiera decirme donde exactamente ese comienzo esta…" suspiró "la historia no es exactamente feliz. Esta por todas partes, si les soy sincera. Pero no incluir todos los detalles dejaría demasiadas preguntas sin responder. Nunca he hablado con nadie esto, y es irónico que lo haga con ustedes, pero…" me miró "hay tanto que yo quisiera saber, que solo me parece justo compartir lo mismo, trataré de ser breve"

"Nada fue igual, por supuesto, después de que…se fueran" todos oímos la dificultad con que lo decía. No me sorprendió particularmente, pero Alice inmediatamente empezó murmurar disculpas

"Alice, no hay realmente nada por lo que disculparse, ¿lo hay? Ya se lo hice saber a Jasper y ha… Edward" se aclaró la voz "no hay necesidad de pasar por ese capítulo de mi vida de nuevo. Ya terminó, quedó en el pasado y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Simplemente no era destinado a hacer. Después de un…tiempo, pude ver eso"

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. No por ver el dolor en el rostro de mi padre, no por ver como asentía a lo que ella estaba diciendo como si estuviera de acuerdo, si no por lo deshonestas que sonaron esas palabras.

Había algo que Isabella Swan no nos estaba contando. Y no necesitaba saber la verdadera historia para sentirlo.

"Me quede en Forks…probablemente mucho más de lo que debería. No me sentía capaz de dejar a Charlie, así que pospuse la universidad, encontré un trabajo en Port Angeles y hacia cursos clandestinos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Y con Victoria circulando, el lugar más seguro para mí era el pueblo…y la Push"

¿No se sentía capaz de dejar a Charlie? Resistí el impulso de bufar. _Eso es pura mierda, y lo sabes._

Mi padre pudo incluso haberme gruñido ante eso.

No me importaba. Esa sería la menor de sus preocupaciones si la parte que creía que venía era a continuación. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente al oír mis pensamientos. Incluso Emmett giró para verlo.

"Realmente entendí que el tiempo no significaba lo mismo para los vampiros. Victoria venia y se iba de Forks constantemente. Nunca parecía nada más que una amenaza.

"Pero eso bastó, sin embargo. La locura comenzó justo allí. No sé si recuerdan a Jacob Black…

Mi madre explicó como victoria había reactivado el gen en la tribu. Lo que comenzó con la llegada de Vulturi no paró con su partida, y cada vez fueron más y más quienes simplemente "desaparecían" para luego unirse a la "pandilla" de Sam. Me sorprendió oír de unos que no formaban parte de las manadas actuales. ¿Cuánto las apariciones intermitentes de Victoria los habían afectado?

Fijé la mirada en mi padre, quien realmente, parecía más una estatua que un ser con sistema respiratorio. La tensión era casi palpable. Mientras más se hablaba sobre los licántropos, peor era.

Hubo un silencio muerto en la sala en cuanto mi madre terminó de explicar en como los licántropos se habían convertido en su día a día, como se volvía increíblemente cercana a uno, como se enamoró de uno. La tensión era tan grande que suprimió mis nauseas, y sabía que esta iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

"Antes de que alguno de ustedes diga algo" intervine "estarían sorprendidos de saber cómo se relaciona mi versión de la historia con los licántropos, todo esto es mucho más complicado y va mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de ustedes se imagina" asentí "creo que podemos guardarnos las opiniones hasta que Bella termine"

"Licantropos" – dijo Rosalie " de todas las…"

"Rose" Emmett le acarició el cabello "recuerda que no debemos darle tantas vueltas al asunto, dejemos que…"

"no, ¡licantropos!" ahora le hablaba a Alice "Alice, ¿Crees que esa pueda…? ¿Carlisle?"

"Tiene sentido" respondió Alice "pero eso no explica porque no puedo ver a Renesmee tampoco. Creo que…"

"Lo siento" intervino mi madre "dije algo malo…"

"No, ya lo pensaran mejor" dije rápidamente "después"

Había alguien quien me preocupaba mucho más en este momento. Miré a mi abuela Esme suplicante y entendió sin que tuviera que utilizar mi don en ella. Rápidamente abandonó su asiento al lado de mi padre y me lo cedió para sentarse en el mío.

Allí, no hice ningún esfuerzo por tocarlo. Su sufrimiento era tal que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocúltalo. Podía ver la ira irradiando de él y sabía, que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del tío Jasper, nada sería suficiente para calmarlo en este momento.

Lo intenté, de todas formas.

_Sabes que todo se arreglará al final, ¿no es cierto?_

Su mirada me rompió en mil pedazos. Había tanta furia allí, tanto dolor, tanta confusión. Y toda iba dirigida a una sola persona: el mismo. Había vivido con todo eso por diez años y estaba a punto de explotar. Sabía que tenía miles de preguntas. Sabía que quería gritarlas todas y pedir personas hasta que no le quedara más voz.

Y me rompía el corazón que pensara que no tenía derecho a hacer nada de eso.

El me asintió, dándole la razón a mis pensamientos. Un deje de asombro cruzando su rostro. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. _Solo hay una persona que te conoce mejor que yo…_

Volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor en cuanto las imágenes de mi cabeza lo golpearon, pero sabía la fascinación con que las contemplaba. Le mostré a mi madre desde a través de mis ojos, feliz, inmortal y completamente enamorada. Necesitaba que viera que todo eso era posible, que nada tenía que ser como era ahora.

¿Era realmente necesario agregarle todo ese sufrimiento? No. Pero tampoco tenía el tiempo que necesitaba para hacer todo de la manera correcta.

Carlisle habló todo el tiempo durante nuestro pequeño intercambio, y una parte de nuestros cerebros recopiló toda la información. Él estaba recolectando pistas, maravillado de tener una fuente tan directa con el mundo licántropo. Inclusive yo estaba maravillada, ¿Cuánto en realidad nos habían ocultado las manadas? La Push parecía un lugar totalmente diferente al que había visitado toda mi vida.

_Una cuestión de percepción._ Pensé para mí misma. La reserva vista desde una perspectiva interna nunca será la misma versión que tiene alguien del exterior.

"Jake fue el primero que lo descubrió" continuó mi madre "Los planes de victoria"

"Victoria estaba convirtiendo vampiros. Los mantenía esparcidos por Seattle. Esa era la razon de sus viajes…"

"¿Neófitos?" preguntó Jasper "¿los estaba _reclutando_?"

La alarma en la sala creció con la sorpresa de Jasper. Podía notar como todos estaban al borde de sus asientos – y no en una buena manera – lo sentía mucho por los cojines de Esme.

Mamá asintió "Algo así. Jacob dijo que dejaba alguien en el mando mientras se iba, porque no podía arriesgarse a que la rastrearan."

"dejaba su aroma en todas partes" El abuelo Carlisle se volvió hacia Edward. Sabía exactamente que le decía. Mi padre no había estado siguiendo pistas falsas mientras buscaba a Victoria. Ella simplemente nunca pudo mantenerse en un solo lugar la suficiente cantidad de tiempo.

El rostro de mi padre decir, que eso era lo menos que le preocupaba en este momento.

"¡¿un ejército de Neófitos?! ¿En Seattle?" Rugió, Levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Carlisle "¿Cómo _demonios_ no pudimos haber sabido eso?"

"Edward, la niña" le siseó Rosalie.

Miré a mi madre, que tenía una expresión petrificada en el rostro y estaba llena, llena de confusión. Prácticamente tenía la pregunta escrita en la cara: _¿Por qué demonios le importa a él…?_

Lily se revolvió en sus brazos y Esme se incorporó también.

"Edward" dijo calmadamente "recordamos llevar esto de una forma civilizada. Y estoy segura que no quieres…"

"Está bien Esme" interrumpió mamá "la verdad, yo me hacia la misma pregunta que…que Edward" hizo una breve pausa "hice la lógica en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podrían todos alimentarse al mismo tiempo sin armar un escándalo? No tenía sentido"

Bueno, ella _era_ una abogada después de todo. Tomó total control de la situación de nuevo.

"pero la manada se _dio_ cuenta a tiempo. No eran más de cuatro cuando Jacob los descubrió. La manada no tardó mucho en separarlos y cazarlos individualmente. El escándalo solo llegó a las noticias locales, y se les atribuyó las muertes a los disturbios por Carnaval"

"No obstante, la pregunta prevalecía: ¿Por qué Victoria había llegado a tales estancias? Nuestra única teoría es que debió haberse percatado de los licántropos antes, y usó a Laurent como carnada para averiguar su fuerza. Cuando vio que en efecto _podían_ hacerle daño, tuvo que encontrar una forma rápida para aniquilarlos a todos.

"No fue una jugada particularmente inteligente, como podrán ver. Verán, el último vampiro no era tan joven como los demás. Sam Uley logró localizarlo mientras intentaba irse con Victoria. Los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlo y lograron atrapar a Victoria en Vancuver" ella sacudió la cabeza "Alice, ¿realmente todo esto es nuevo para ti? ¿Realmente desaparecí para ti?"

Alice miró al suelo rápidamente, su rostro una mescla de culpa y tristeza. "Bella cuando nos fuimos…Edward, es decir, yo…quiero decir ambos…" suspiró, claramente aterrada de decir la verdad "prometí que no volvería a ver tu futuro, al menos no intencionalmente. Recibía destellos sin embargo, pero hubo un momento en el que ellos también desaparecieron. Se lo atribuye al tiempo, pero Bella…tú eras mi mejor amiga. Nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice, sentí tanto miedo cuando dejé de verte y el estúpido de mi hermano…"

"Alice lo siento. Simplemente fue un pensamiento que tuve, nunca debí echártelo a la cara de esa forma. Ya te lo dije, todo está en el pasado, todo este dolor, esta culpa…" sacudió la cabeza "no nos llevará a ningún lado" le sonrió "y por supuesto que _eres_ mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo has sido"

Alice saltó de su silla, con una sonrisa más que radiante en el rostro abriendo sus brazos y envolviendo a mi madre y a Lily en un cuidadoso abrazo. La rapidez de sus movimientos hizo que todos nos tensáramos. Jasper se incorporó de repente, así como también Carlisle solo para quedar atónitos contemplando la risa de mi madre. Alice la siguió. Y su risas sonaron tan felices, tan relajadas…como si por fin hubieran encontrado paz. No tuve más remedio que reír sobre mi aliento también, disfrutando demasiado la escena como para no hacerlo.

Incluso el ambiente mismo se volvió más relajado. Mamá y tía Alice empezaron a hablar en privado mientras todos se volvían a sus asientos, de alguna manera asimilando la reciente información. Busqué la mano de mi padre entre nuestras sillas y se la aferré. El suspiró, agradeciendo el contacto.

"Victoria está muerta" susurró, demasiado bajo y demasiado rápido para oídos humanos. Una máscara de alivio e incredulidad pasando por su rostro. Le di otro apretón a su mano.

"Si lo está" le contesté de esa misma manera. _Habrá tiempo para eso. Te prometo que lo sabremos todo más tarde._

"de dónde vienes" comenzó luego de una larga pausa "¿lo hicimos también?"

Lo miré, queriendo soltar gritos de alegría. Me creía. O al menos estaba empezando a hacerlo.

_Si_ le contesté. _Tú lo hiciste._

El apenas asintió antes de volver a mirar el frente.

Pero no dejo ir mi mano. Y agradecí a Dios o a cualquiera de esos endemoniados ángeles por haberme traído aquí con él. Por poder ayudarlo en este momento.

"Bella" Carlisle se volvió a incorporar entonces, en cuanto Alice volvió a su lugar "la información que nos has proporcionado es extremadamente valiosa y no hay manera de, otra vez, poder agradecer la confianza que nos has dado al dárnosla. Creo que realmente, no podríamos pedir más. Si quieres…"

"No, Carlisle" replicó ella, dándonos una breve mirada a mi padre y a mi "creo…creo que mereces saber, porque estoy aquí, haciendo lo que hago…"

"Bella, no te voy a pedir que rompas en ninguna forma tu contrato de confidencialidad. Los negocios pueden quedarse en la corte."

"…aun así. Carlisle. Siento que es mi responsabilidad, al menos en el ámbito laboral. Los he estado rastreando por meses sin siquiera saber quiénes eran. Este trabajo les ha costado ya varios millones de dólares y realmente…

"desearía que hubiera una forma de decírselos sin tener que involucrar toda mi historia. Como les dije, no es siempre feliz. No creo que estuviera aquí si hubiera resultado ser una historia feliz."

Papá se tensó de nuevo y atento quitar mi mano de la suya. Estuve segura que me hice daño cuando no se lo permití. _Está bien_ le dije. _Yo estoy aquí. Y necesitamos oír esto._

Se voltio para mirarme, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Necesitamos?_"_ susurró.

Esta vez fui yo quien se apartó de su mirada.

_Hay mucho que aún no saben sobre Jacob Black. Sobre los licántropos. Y para ser sincera, no se cual lado de la historia es peor. Si el de ella o el mío._

"¿Entonces por qué seguimos aquí?" su susurro se rompió en la última palabra. Plagada de dolor. Si esto era difícil para mí no podía empezar a imaginar la complejidad del dolor de mi padre.

Pero de nuevo, no tenía más tiempo.

"¿tiempo para qué?" gruño.

_Para nada. _Suspiré. _Me preguntaste porque seguimos aquí y esta es la razón. Va a doler, pero nos tenemos e uno al otro. Y somos más fuertes juntos que cualquier cosa que Jacob Black haya hecho._


	14. Bella

Bella (Renesmee)

"Con Victoria muerta, mis motivos para quedarme en el pueblo llegaron a su fin. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Charlie realmente ya no podía seguir siendo una excusa. Por Victoria, pasábamos casi todos los días juntos. Se convirtió en mi sol, mi calor. En casa."

"Podía irme de Forks, sin Victoria merodeando no había nada más que me atara allí. Era tan fácil, simplemente olvidarlo todo y nunca volver. O podía quedarme y seguir el curso natural de las cosas. Jake y yo nos volvimos inseparables, nuestros padres eran mejores amigos, nuestras familias habían sido cercanas incluso antes de que naciéramos. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero al final pude convencerme de que lo quería lo suficiente como para decirle que sí."

"_Papá, quisiera conservar mi mano"_ lo miré entre mis pestañas, intentado levantarle el ánimo. Mi madre no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Era como si todos los peores temores de mi padre se hubieran juntado en una pila ardiente con el único propósito de atormentarlo.

Y por supuesto, no culparía a nadie sino a sí mismo. Esto era lo que el había pensado en primer lugar, después de todo. Esto era lo que el había querido al dejarla. Por lo que se había derrumbado en el frio suelo de los bosques de Forks a tan solo dos millas del lugar en donde le había dicho adiós a mi madre.

La abrumadora realización de que ella había hecho exactamente lo que él le había pedido. Había seguido adelante, hecho su vida.

Y no sabía cuan de inconveniente eso me podría venir. Quiero decir, sabía que mi madre amaba a mi padre. Algo como lo que ellos tienes –o tuvieron, en este caso – no es algo de lo que te puedes librar. Era épico, mágico, fuera de este mundo. Simplemente no podía no seguir existiendo.

¿Pero qué pasa si sus sentimientos por otro hombre también hubieran sido fuertes? ¿Podría ser demasiado tarde? Pero ahora, ¿podía un corazón amar de esa manera dos veces?

Por propia experiencia, no podía creerlo. Y mi padre no hiso intento de relajar su mano en cuando me oyó pensando eso.

"es irónico que esta sea la parte más feliz de la historia, realmente. Lo siento si esto resulta muy confuso. Es solo…." Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo los labios, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. "No dude mucho en cuanto preguntó. ¿Qué más da retrasar lo inevitable? No podía dejar Forks, y tampoco quería dejarlo a él. Y también quería hacer las cosas bien."

"Él estaba tan feliz. Me dijo cuan perfecto todo sería, como iba a funcionar todo. El aun no había terminado la universidad pero estaba incluso más avanzado que yo. Reneé y Charlie no estuvieron tan contentos por ello. Renee sobre todo, no había visto a ninguno de los Black desde que se había ido de Forks. Tuve que detener su ultimátum en un momento. Le dije que era mi decisión, podrá ella aceptarlo o no…"

"siempre tan terca" dijo tío Emmett, haciendo que todos nos saliéramos de nuestro trance. Mi mano ardía por el agarre de mi padre pero, esta vez, no hice ningún intento de soltarme. En cambio, intenté retribuirle la misma cantidad de fuerza.

No dudaba que nuestro apretón fuera suficiente como para destruir tres camiones de cemento.

Miré a Emmett con una mirada asesina. "_Gracias por hacerme las cosas más fáciles…"_

"oh, mierda" dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Maldición, tengo que dejar de comportarme como si aún me conocieran de toda la vida. Uno simplemente no hablaba en la cabeza de los demás normalmente.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, Rosalie con una interrogante en el rostro.

"Maldita sea, niña, ¡eso es asombroso!" él tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro "pero apesto que eres tan fastidiosa como Edward y su…"

"Emmett" replicó Esme "no te comportes tan maleducadamente, Bella está tratando de contarnos una parte de su vida a la cual no tenemos ningún derecho de escuchar, debemos mostrarle respeto"

"pero si fue…"

"Emmett, por favor, escucha a Esme"

Esperen ¿Rosalie quería escuchar la historia de mi madre? Todas nuestras miradas se posaron en ella ahora, incluyendo la de mi madre, que se despegó rápidamente de la de mi padre para poder verla también.

Oh, diablos. ¿Se despegó de la de mi padre?

Me volteé para verlo por el rabillo del ojo y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mis labios. Su cara estaba inundada de dolor, Su cuerpo tenso como una piedra, sus ojos cerrados. Nunca lo había visto en un dolor similar. No podía _soportar_ verlo en un dolor similar. Y debía de ser tan profundo, tan magnifico que incluso el, Edward Cullen no era capaz de ocultarlo. Y ya no sabía cómo evitarlo, como sacarlo de ese dolor. Apretarle la mano, darle confort… ya no sería suficiente.

Así que opté por la última arma que me quedaba. Mi única barrera, mi protección. Sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás después, que probablemente me traería consecuencias de protecciones apocalípticas.

La distracción. Y solo había una cosa que podía impresionarlo tanto como para alejarlo de su dolor en este momento.

Tomé una respiración profunda, dejando a mis pensamientos fluir libres por primera vez desde que había llegado aquí.

"_yo también tengo secretos, papá."_

Botó todo mi aliento en cuanto le mostré su rostro. Él se volvió hacia mí, abriendo sus ojos ante la perfecta criatura que le estaba mostrando. Su largo cabello castaño cayendo lacio por su espalda. Su carita tan hermosa que podía hacer que los ángeles cantaran. Sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Pensar en ella era tan fácil tan natural para mí. La alegría de mi vida, mi esperanza, mi final feliz.

"_más tarde" _traté de controlar mis pensamientos de nuevo de esa manera de la que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer. No queriéndome perder mucho en ellos "_conozco a una persona que tal vez sepa todo lo que estas sintiendo en este momento. Y yo fui la causante de eso"_

Mi distracción funcionó. Se le dilataron las pupilas, entendiendo. Yo asentí y me giré hacia mi madre, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella también había detenido su historia, y estaba acariciando el cabello de Lily suavemente entre sus dedos. Le sonreí, recordando como solía hacerme lo mismo, durante horas y horas hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Sentí un rugido desde el pecho de mi padre y corté la imagen inmediatamente. Esto de estarle ocultando mis pensamientos más importantes hacia que los demás simplemente volaran de mi cabeza. Tenía que controlarme.

"_Más tarde"_ le prometí mentalmente.

"Por favor, m…Bella" me corregí rápidamente "continua"

"de…acuerdo" murmuró, insegura. Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Había…notado algo de nuestro intercambio? Me miraba auspiciosamente, como si sospechara algo. Como si se hubiera enterado de algo que no quería con todas sus fuerzas saber.

Debe ser el instinto de abogada o algo así.

"Entonces, Jake y yo nos casamos. Habíamos esperado un poco. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, con Charlie entregándome en el altar y Renee y Phil que vinieron desde Florida. Todos estaban felices al final. Habían visto lo bueno que Jacob era conmigo, lo bien que me hacía."

"Nos mudamos a una pequeña cabaña en la Push justo después de nuestra luna de miel. Un regalo de Charlie y Billy. Y nos acostumbramos a un horario que era cómodo para nosotros. La escuela y trabajo, girábamos en torno a eso. Después de Victoria, no hubieron… no hubieron más ´accidentes´ con vampiros. Jake y los otros pudieron volver a un ritmo normal de vida. Y luego…empezó."

"El primero fue Sam. Yo no lo conocía cuando paso y Emily nunca me habló de ello hasta que a los demás también les fue sucediendo y se hizo demasiado evidente…"

Había empezado a hablar demasiado rápido, su voz haciéndose más y más baja a medida que continuaba. Carlisle intervino, incitándola a decirnos que demonios había cambiado.

Cuando la miré a los ojos tuve miedo de confirmar mi sospecha. No dije nada mientras empezaba a atar los hilos. Simplemente la mire. Armando el rompecabezas con unas piezas que me habían hecho tanto daño en mi vida. Que tanto había luchado por derrotar.

Que tal vez nunca dejarían de perseguirme.

Sus labios se fruncieron, su mirada se oscureció. Estábamos llegando a la parte fea. Y vaya que yo sabían cuan horrible podría ser.

"La primera vez que Jacob me habló de la impronta ya estaba embarazada de Lily. Los lobos tienen esta…condición" bufó "al menos ellos la llaman así. Básicamente, tienen la habilidad de encontrar a su compañero ideal con solo la mirada. No sabemos por qué ocurre, ni cuál es la razón. Jacob una vez la describió como la gravedad. El objeto de la impronta es lo que ahora los sostiene en la tierra. Ellos, _su mundo_ gira entorno a solo el propósito de hacerla feliz."

"¿Impronta?" soltó Alice "¿Cómo demonios funciona? Simplemente pasa por" ella chasqueó sus dedos en el aire "¿osmosis?"

"la imprimación" dijo ella "si lo hace. De un minuto al otro, su mundo simplemente cambia. Nada más les importa. No se preocupan por nada más que esa persona y serian lo que fuera que ella pidiera. Se adaptan a todas sus necesidades. No pueden luchar contra ella. No pueden detenerla" sacudió la cabeza "tarde o temprano, van a sucumbir. Y no hay manera de revertirlo"

Solté una carcajada, que resonó en el silencio sepulcral en el que nos habíamos sumado. Fue triste, incrédula, irónica, sarcástica. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se voltearon a verme yo negué con la cabeza "no tienen ni idea" les dije "necesito que Bella termine antes de poder decirles que demonios está pasando. Y cada segundo esto se está poniendo peor"

"¿Renesmee, que…?"

"Mamá" no me resistí a llamarla de esa forma "creo que estoy casi segura sobre cómo termina esta historia." La miré tristemente "casi nunca algo bueno sale de la imprimación."

"Ciertamente" me contestó "no sé si quiera saber _porque_ sabes eso. Pero…" suspiró "sucedió demasiado rápido. No sabía cómo no lo había visto. La manada y sus familias pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. La vida en la Push era un ritmo incesable de matrimonios, cumpleaños, festividades. Nosotras las mujeres teníamos una conexión aún más profunda. Siempre estábamos en contacto, hacíamos de niñera…"

"Eso era la familia para los Quileutes. Y yo nunca había logrado integrarme tan bien como las recién llegadas. Presumía que era por ustedes, y que aún me tenían recelo por haber sido ´la chica vampiro´ y todo eso. Peo por supuesto, cuando Jacob me contó sobre la imprimación, todo tuvo mucho más sentido."

"quieres decir que Jacob no… el no…" me sobresalté al oír la voz de mi padre. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habíamos comenzado. "¿no dejó su impronta en ti?"

El alivio en su voz era casi palpable.

Mi madre miró a sus pies, contestando en un susurro "no, no lo hizo"

No, papi, la verdad es mucho peor que eso.

El habló la boca pare replícame, pero mamá se le adelantó "él me dijo que había asumido que lo había hecho, años atrás"

"¿y tú le creíste?" le pregunté, incapaz de contenerme.

Ella me miró con ira "¿Cuánto, exactamente, sabes sobre eso?"

Le sacudí la cabeza "esa no fue mi pregunta."

"Renesmee, no creo que eso sea…"

"no, está bien Carlisle" me desafió con la mirada "cuando estas casada con un hombre lobo, dependes de él y llevas a su hijo en tu vientre, la otra posibilidad no es demasiado fácil de desechar. ¿No es cierto?" alzó una ceja "como _algunos_ de ustedes podrán saber, no soy muy difícil de engañar." Siseó.

Mierda. Adiós Bella Swan, bienvenida Isabella Black. Sentí un puñetazo en el estómago al oír el gruñido de mi padre. Una onda de calma nos atravesó de nuevo y sentí pena por mi Tío Jasper, debía de estar pasándola fatal. No se necesitaba tener su poder para sentir la cantidad de dolor y confusión que había en el ambiente.

"Jacob _sabía_ que todo lo que me decía era mentira. El podría verlo, ver lo que se sentía la impronta a través de la mente de los otros. Él simplemente quería creerlo, pero estaba también consiente de que en cualquier minuto todo podría cambiar. Él sabía que no había dejado su impronta en mí."

"cielo santo" exclamó Esme, deduciendo las próximas palabras.

"Sin embargo, a pensar de que le creí, tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea por eso. No podría creer que no me lo hubiera dicho, que pudo haber tenido la _decencia_ de decírmelo. Todas las veces en las que me había sentido fuera de lugar, y el…"

"Ahora que lo pienso, fueron muchas las oportunidades en las que me debía de haber dado cuenta. Pero lo dejé pasar. Principalmente por él bebe, pero también por Jacob. Yo lo amaba, después de todo." Tragó saliva "pero mientras los meses pasaron y fui conociendo la verdad, pude…percatarme de muchas cosas. Aprendí la verdadera naturaleza de la imprimación, si quieren llamarlo así, y todo el daño que puede infligir."

"Entré en labor de parto el veinticuatro de julio. La manada estaba haciendo sus recorridos por la frontera de Canada cuando eso pasó y Jacob se tardó casi cinco horas en poder estar a mi lado. El me agarró de la mano todo el tiempo. Se perdió las contracciones más fuertes, pero pudo llegar para el nacimiento." Hizo una mueca "toda la manada estaba allí. Charlie, Billy…"

Miré las expresiones de mi familia. Todos parecían como si estuvieran a punto de matar a alguien y me temí que también supieran que estaba llegando el momento.

"Cuando exclamaron ´es una niña´ no pude hacer nada más que llorar. No habíamos querido saber el sexo del bebé. Ni siquiera nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para un nombre de niña. Pero no me importaba. Cuando la _doctora _la puso sobre mi pecho no pude ver más que ella. Nunca había visto a nada más hermoso, más perfecto."

"mire hacia arriba buscando a Jacob, esperando encontrar la misma mirada de fascinación, de amor por nuestra hija que yo tenía" se mordió el labio, moviendo la cabeza a un lado "y si la encontré. Solo que no estaba dirigida a ninguna de nosotras."

Se oyó un crujido en la sala, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. Miré a la mesa en la que papá y yo habíamos recostado nuestras manos unidas, ahora una pila de astillas en el suelo. Lily protestó en el pecho de mi madre para luego volverse a acurrucar en contra de ella.

"Maldición" exclamó mi padre. Volando hasta la cocina y regresando en un segundo para buscar algo con lo que limpiar el desastre. Carlisle le asintió a Bella para que continuara y yo se lo agradecí. Sabiendo que sería mejor que mi padre estuviera de espaldas en esta.

"supongo que eso fue todo" le dije "una mirada. Solo eso basta."

"si, eso fue todo. No quiero entrar en detalles con esto, pero simplemente…" ella sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo "Sam fue uno de los primeros en entrar a la habitación. _Ella_ todavía estaba allí. Yo estaba confundida, no entendía porque ninguno de los dos actuaba como lo hacía, pero tampoco le estaba prestando a nada mucha atención. Y Sam se aseguró que siguiera así. Trajo a todo el mundo para que me distrajera. Todos alababan lo linda que Lily era, lo mucho que se parecía a mi…"

"sabía que algo estaba mal en cuanto llegamos a la casa. Jake no había parado de hablar del bebé durante todo el embarazo, y de repente parecía…en otro lugar. No se concentraba. Ni siquiera me escuchaba."

"trató de hacerlo funcionar, por unas semanas, pero ya lo sabía para cuándo decidió contármelo. Jacob era miserable y ya se me hacía obvio que estaba criando sola a nuestra hija. Y por más que la amara, nunca estaría completo. No así."

"Oh Bella" gimió Alice "ella era tan pequeña y tu… ¿Qué hiciste?"

Se encogió de hombros "¿Qué se suponía que podría hacer Alice? Estaba furiosa, avergonzada. Humillada, lastimada. No pensé en nada esa noche, no en otra cosa que no fuera no verlo, por lo menos."

"Así que fui a casa de Charlie. Jacob no me detuvo, aunque pude notar que tampoco estaba muy feliz por ello. Charlie estaba que se moría de la preocupación. Pero necesitaba pensar, y…"

"_¿él no estaba feliz por ello?_" rugió mi padre "¿después de _todo_ lo que te hizo, _tú_ piensas en cómo se siente al respecto a _algo_?"

"Papá…"

"No, Edward tiene razón." Intervino Rosalie "No sé quién demonios se crea ese perro, pero Bella eso…"

"Rosalie,… Edward" ella dijo calmadamente "justo como dije, todo eso es pasado. Lo he estado superando, _realmente_ lo he hecho. No es como si pudiera hacer nada al respecto ¿puedo?"

"y eso fue justo lo que le dije. Charlie me convenció para que volviera, para que intentara arreglar las cosas. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero la noche sola me hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva. En algún momento tendría hacerlo. Teníamos una hija, tenía que pensar en ella."

"Así que volví. Y le hablé directamente. Sin rodeos, sin intentar parecer tan destrozada como realmente me sentía. Le dije que iba a hablar con Charlie. Que daríamos lo mejor por tener un divorcio amigable."

"Jake estaba devastado. Me dijo varias veces que no tenía que irme, que debía de haber una manera de luchar esto, que la íbamos a encontrar. Yo sabía que era una batalla perdida, y aun así, lo dejé hacerlo. Por dos semanas, me quede en casa y apenas hablamos del divorcio. Las discusiones se hacían más fuertes. Un segundo quería irme y al siguiente quería quedarme. Y tenía que cuidar a una niña de un mes. La situación iba a explotar, de una manera o de otra. Y fui una estúpida por no darme cuenta antes"

"No estabas siendo estúpida Bella" dijo Alice "tenías a una bebe, demasiado pequeña, un matrimonio, toda una vida…"

"algo que no entiendo" intervino Emmett "es el por qué aun lo intentaba contigo. "¿Que no estaba hechizado por la doctora o algo así?"

"No es exactamente magia, tío Emmett" reposé mi barbilla en mi mano "es el destino jugando con sus genes. Aun cuando se entregan a una persona, llevan algo de si consigo muy dentro de ellos. Las emociones fuertes se transmiten con más facilidad y son muy, _muy_ difíciles de lidiar después de la impronta. Tal y como Leah, Sam y Emily, si Jacob te amaba de verdad, no significa que deje de sentirlo, pero pasa a un segundo plano."

"¿Quién demonios son Leah, Sam y Emily?"

"si" susurró mi madre "justo como ellos. Tienen que ver en esto también. Toda esa situación se hizo insoportable de un día para otro, y fue en cuando mencioné la palabra ´custodia´ a Jacob. Peleamos de nuevo, toda la noche. Nuestros gritos despertaron a la bebe dos veces. Jacob clamaba que la Lily se quedara con el aquí en la reserva, porque era una Quileute. Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, de que viera porque es era tan disfuncional como sonaba, de convencerlo de una custodia compartida. Pero no escuchó"

"y fue entonces cuando comprendí…comprendí que la manada era eso, una manada, y no una familia como había pensado antes. Y en una manada obedecemos las órdenes del alfa."

"Jacob le contó todo a Sam. Tuvo el descaro de meterlo en nuestros problemas, en nuestro hogar, en nuestro matrimonio" se mordió el labio "su argumento era simple ´Lily debía de quedarse con _ellos _porque podría tener el gen licántropo"

"Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que hay mujeres licántropo?" interrumpió Jasper "¿ha habido alguna antes?" terminó luciendo tan incrédulo a la información como el resto de Los Cullen.

"sí. Allí es donde entra Leah en cuestión. Ella y su hermano Seth fueron los últimos en unirse a la manada. No había nunca ocurrido nada parecido en sus leyendas, especialmente siendo los nuevos bebes todos, bueno, niños. Lily fue la primera mujer. El consejo armó un alboroto por eso. Pasaron días replanteándose lo que de verdad sabían o no de sus leyendas."

"Para los Quileutes, el alfa estaba – _esta_ - arriba de todo, incluyendo la ley. Lo supe en cuando lo escuche, hablando de mi hija como si fuera su propiedad. No habría contemplación. Harían todo lo posible por detenerme."

"Así que me quedé allí y escuché todo lo que Sam tenía que decir. Al día siguiente, fui directamente a la comisaria de Seattle, con Lily. Me conseguí un abogado y me vi obligada a pertenecer en La Push durante semanas mientras el caso avanzaba." Soltó una carcajada "no puedo decir que fuera fácil. Quedarte parada observando como tu esposo…_cortejaba _a otra. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, tratando de sostener una mentira"

"Les había dicho que el divorcio era lo único que estaba en marcha. Ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas de lastima, de represión. A nadie realmente le importaba Lily. Yo estaba…"se mordió el labio, dolor escrito en todo su rostro "_estábamos _fuera de la manada después de todo."

"podemos decir que _definitivamente_ aprendí a mentir en esas cuatro semanas. No tenía otra "opción si quería conservar a Lily y yo _sabía_" sacudió la cabeza "_sé_ que ella no tiene el gen. No tenía sentido, era _tan_ diferente a todos los demás niños de la tribu, y yo…simplemente lo sé. No es algo que pueda explicar propiamente"

"aunque lo tuviera, Bella" intervino Carlisle "no hay excusa para apartar a un niño de su madre. No solo emocional pero también legalmente. Supongo que tu…"

"En efecto, Carlisle. Pero la única forma de que me dejaran hacerlo sin…" cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

Mierda. ¿Sin? ¿Sin qué? Eso no era nada bueno cuando estaba lidiando con licántropos. Miré a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo y temí que se rompiera la mandíbula por lo fuerte que estaba presionando los dientes. Estaba sorprendida de lo increíblemente callado que se había mantenido todo este tiempo. No quería empezar a imaginar lo que estaría pasando por su mente.

Cielo santo. Mi padre la amaba tanto. Y sabía que a mediodía que ella relataba su historia, él la estaba viviendo en carne propia. Y esa vida que mi madre estaba describiendo era tan llena de sufrimiento, de dolor…y él pensaba que era su culpa.

Sabía todas las posibilidades que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. No se necesitaba ser lector de mentes para hacerlo. Lo descubría mirándome en medio del relato, para luego posar sus ojos directamente en Elizabeth. Mirar a mi madre y luego al suelo, a los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de su familia con una expresión en blanco.

En comparación, había perdido el control tan pocas veces que – por más bizarro que parezca - me hacía sentir orgullosa. Él era tan fuerte. Y estaba tan perdido.

Y solo había una persona quien podía encontrarlo.

"¿Qué es a lo único que le temen los licántropos Carlisle? ¿Además de los vampiros?" era una pregunta reflexiva, ella sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"A los mismo que nosotros, básicamente." Alzó las cejas "ser expuesto"

El aire en la sala cambió. Un millar de expresiones cruzando el rostro de todos nosotros. Contemplando con una mescla de horror y entendimiento por qué Isabella Swan se había convertido en la mujer que era ahora. Era mucho más que simplemente ser buena en tu trabajo. Era haber conocido los límites del dolor, de la deshonestidad, de la deslealtad. Y al mismo tiempo, debía aprender cómo ser madre.

Un tribunal parecía un juego de niños en comparación.

"la policía no fue el mayor problema. La teoría de un ´esposo abusivo´ no era muy difícil ni de creer o probar y mi abogado era muy bueno yo les de toda la información que necesitaban. Para cuando llegó el día en que nos fueron a recoger, legalmente hablando, ellos no podían intentar nada."

"Lo cual no les impidió intentarlo, sin embargo, pero logré pararlos en seco por eso mismo que dijiste Carlisle. Y estaba dispuesta a realmente contarlo todo"

"No era estúpida, sabía que mi historia jamás seria creíble a menos de que tuviera pruebas, y logré conseguirlas, con el tiempo. Nos llevaron a Seattle en el momento en que dejamos la reserva y vivimos en protección de testigos por unos meses. No le dí mi ubicación a nadie, ni siquiera a Charlie. Incluso aunque supiera que entendería, no estaba segura de que no nos perseguiría. Ni siquiera después de mi amenaza."

"supongo que todo el asunto del caso me estaba llegando. Después de todo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubrieran que Jacob era inocente? Yo aún tendría los derechos legales de Lily, pero también seria obligada a tener que dejársela cada determinado tiempo. Y también estaba lo del divorcio. El tener que salir de encubierto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a realmente poder mantener esta fachada?"

"fue así como e vi envuelta en…bueno, en todo esto" señaló a su ropa "la protección de testigos nos tenía bien cubiertas, pero aun así, debía seguir en la universidad. Cambie mis clases, mis especializaciones y lo orienté todo a leyes."

"Poco después de haber comenzado el trimestre, Jacob contactó conmigo a través de mi abogado. Dijo que había decidido confesar." Se rio "supongo que allí gané mi primer caso. Y también aprendí que no se necesita tener la verdad de tu lado para hacerlo"

"Jake había decido acatar cualquier acuerdo que yo decidiera. Que lo único que quería era ver a Lily, yo…" suspiró "se lo permití, por supuesto, pero no tenía ninguna intención en ser cordial con él. No importaba lo que me había hecho a mí. Había abandonado a su hija. La había dejado sola y sin padre por meses. Los había preferido a ellos. No iba a dejar eso ir"

"los abogados y la fiscalía lo acordaron todo ellos solos, pero Jake a veces encontraba algún modo de comunicarse conmigo. Me advirtió que Sam estaba fuera de sus cabales por todo este asunto, y que estaba aún más molesto con Jake por haber accedido. Lo cual no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Los ancianos habían acordado que, de alguna vez aparecer, el gen no se desarrollaría lo suficiente para hacer la metamorfosis hasta que el niño llegara a la pubertad. Lily estaba a salvo. Y yo podría seguir con mi vida, o lo que sea que me quedara hasta ese momento"

"Jake y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que nos era cómodo y logré se trasferida a la NYU. Fue difícil, pero logré terminar la carrera y escabullirme en algún lugar en mi firma. Fue relativamente rápido mi escalada hasta la cima. Soy extrañamente buena en lo que hago y el horario me permite estar con Lily lo suficiente."

Sus hombros decayeron un poco en cuanto ralentizó su respiración repentinamente, mirando directamente al suelo, mientras se aproximaba al final de su historia. Traté de maquinar alguna manera de que todo esto se relacionara con Carlisle. No se me vino nada a la cabeza.

"Creo que estuve equivocada al subestimar la rabia de Sam, del resto de la manada. Ahora lo veo. En la corte, pude ver directamente las pruebas del caso, así como también el árbol genealógico de la víctima. No fue hasta esta mañana cuando junté todas las piezas. Jacob me había dicho que los miembros del consejo generalmente los buscaban, se hacían seguros de que estaban lejos y no regresarían. Carlisle, tú fuiste el más fácil de rastrear, con tu nombre en algunos hospitales del país. Pero creo que su búsqueda llegó aún más lejos, y Sam sabía a través de la mente de Jacob que no había cosa que me aterrorizara más, que me causara más temor, que encontrarme con todos ustedes. No pudieron quitarme a mi hija, por eso lo están haciendo. El caso en tu contra no es una casualidad, Carlisle, o un accidente, o inclusive algo hecho para inculparte. No. Esto es venganza, en contra de _mí_."

**Woop! Jaja, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que no les halla parecido taaaaan largo como a mí! Jaja**

**Ahora, quiero decir algo al respecto. Sé que esta es una idea controversial, especialmente por todo el tema de Jacob/Bella y cuantas teorías hay al respecto de que pudo haber pasado con ellos si Eward nunca hubiera vuelto. Mi versión, con toda sinceridad, la basé principalmente en el capítulo titulado **_**Paris **_**de Luna Nueva, en el cual Bella, por primera vez desde que Edward la había dejado, piensa en lo que su futuro podría ser y considera a Jacob como parte de su vida. Nunca llegamos a saber nada más, porque al final de ese cap, Alice hace su aparición y…ya sabemos la historia **

**Así que esta es mi teoría de lo que pudiera haber pasado. Aún hay muchos cables sueltos y muchiiiisimas cosas que irán descubriendo con la historia, lo cual va directamente relacionado con lo que les quería decir a continuación.**

**A partir de este capítulo, la historia será mucho más centrada en Edward y en Bella. Ha llegado el momento de ver como realmente se sienten, que demonios sienten que es lo correcto. Renesmee aun será una parte gigantesca de la historia (especialmente considerando lo poco que todos saben de ella) y por la tarea que se le ha asignado, pero dudo que vuelva a ver un capitulo enteramente bajo su perspectiva. La parte de la sorpresa ya pasó, ahora lo que queda es hacer preguntas, ver para donde van a parar los personajes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto este cap como a mí, y que les haya hecho molestar, rabiar y gritar. Si tienen algún comentario, por más pequeño o insultante que sea, por favor, déjenlo. No tienen idea de lo mucho que significan para mí y todos los ánimos que me dan para seguir con la historia. Se les quiere un monton! Besssosss a todas!**


End file.
